A Lesson in Understanding
by Avadedra Hetarra
Summary: Just as the relationship between Kei and Sho begins to change, the two forge new alliances with the unlikeliest of people. Kei's past comes into vivid light and threatens to consume them, bringing the two to the brink of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

MEEP! Okay, up 'til now, I've only posted fic-lets of the funny type. Tonight, I'm tossing my hat into the serious arena. This has the tendency to become something bigger, but I really would like to know what folks think about it before I break my brain, and ignore my coursework, and write more. Reviews are appreciated and welcome.

As to what it is, I tried very VERY hard to keep the guys in character, but I think I failed miserably toward the end. shrug Flashbacks are fun, but hard at the same time. Anyway...

I don't own Gackt/Sho, Hyde/Kei, or any part of the _Moon Child _franchise. This is pure entertainment. Please enjoy.

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**One**

Kei sat in a chair that he'd pulled up to the window, his legs folded beneath his petite frame, feet bare as he lounged back, staring out into the darkness beyond the apartment. On the table next to him, an untouched glass of water sat next to a pack of unopened cigarettes and brand new lighter. Sho's peace offering. Kei sighed.

With a low growl, Kei threw himself from the chair, forgetting his boots for the moment as he padded barefoot across the living room and around the small divider. He glanced back through the metal bars that separated his room from the living area, he eyed the mess of scattered and broken objects that lay on the floor. Sho always threw things when he was mad. Kei had learned when to duck a long time ago. But tonight, he'd been slower than normal.

It had been two weeks since Kei had fed, because it had been that long since their last job, and Sho knew it. Years of experience with the vampire had taught Sho to keep his mouth shut about it, but sometimes Sho's anger and worry got the best of him, and he would let his double-edged tongue get the best of him. Like tonight.

_"Kei, you have to!"_

_"Shut up, Sho. We're not going through this again."_

_"But Kei..."_

_"No!"_

_Kei had heard the crash of glass before he raised his arm from his eyes. He'd sat bolt upright, staring at Sho through the metal bars. The younger man's chest was heaving, barely contained tears of anger and sadness hovering in his eyes._

_"Damn it, Kei! Why don't you care?"_

_Kei growled low in the back of his throat. This years old fight was starting to grow stale. Standing, he softly made his way around the wall to survey what had been broken._

_"What did the lamp do to you, Sho?" he asked softly, his voice betraying his irritation._

_"Don't change the subject, Kei," Sho barked._

_"Sho, stop it."_

_His back was to Sho as he surveyed the broken lamp. He turned again when he heard something else shatter. A picture in a frame lay across the living room this time. Kei sighed._

_"Are you going to break all of our possessions again, Sho?"_

_Sho glared, his countenance becoming suddenly more hostile and unreachable. Kei watched in amazement as a change came over the tall man. In his weakened state, Kei had no way to move fast enough to dodge the next item, a crystal vase, that hurtled across the room. It caught him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor to skid into the couch. He yelled, more in surprise than anything, as the vase hit him. Pain spread through his head as it connected with the hard frame of the red couch._

_Sho was at his side in an instant, worry and fear in his blue eyes like torches. Tears were already streaking down his face as he crashed to his knees next to his friend._

_"Kei? Oh God, Kei, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."_

_"Get... the hell... away... from me..." Kei growled, curling his knees up and pressing his face against them, wrapping his arms over the top of his head._

_"Kei?_

_"GO!"_

_Sho scrambled backwards, away from the voice that was not Kei's, from the anger that was rolling off of the vampire in waves. He stood, looking around for the first time, eyes wide and fearful, before darting out of the room and into the bathroom. Kei heard the man wretch. His heart broke._

After a long while, he'd gotten up and dragged the chair to the window, sliding it open so the cool night air would wash over his sweaty skin. Sho had come out tentatively, spoken softly to him, then left when no response came. He'd left the items on the table and locked himself in his room.

Kei sat heavily on his bed, burying his face in his hands. Deep in his heart, his cold, half-beating heart, he knew Sho was right. Kei couldn't, shouldn't, keep himself so weak. Because Sho needed him strong. On his own, Sho was vulnerable, almost weak. No matter how many times Kei called directions, Sho would almost always get hit, or at the least skimmed, by the bullets that flew at him. He always got himself cornered, or in some other kind of trouble, and Kei was always the always the one who had to go get him out of it. Sho...

He pushed himself back to his feet, moving as slowly as he dared, and made his way to Sho's door. Glancing at a clock on his way through the living room, he noted that the time was nearly three in the morning. With any luck Sho would be asleep. Pausing at the door, Kei's sensitive ears picked up on the deep, even breathing of his young friend. Sighing, he made to leave when his ears picked up on something else.

"Kei... no... you can't... don't... so weak... why?"

It wasn't the words so much as the emotion in them that led Kei to slip silently into the dark room. His eyes shifted automatically, making it easy for him to navigate the room with little effort. Sho was laying on his stomach, still partially clothed, his bare back shifting as he breathed irratically. He clutched at his pillow. Kei could smell stale tear salt in the air. Sho had been crying until recently.

Kei settled himself onto the floor next to Sho's bed, staring into the face of the sleeping man in the darkness. Sho's face was contorted in what looked like sadness and agony. Kei could only imagine what Sho was dreaming about. No. He knew what Sho was dreaming about.

Since Sho had been a child, he'd only had one recurring nightmare. Kei had to coax it out of him bits at a time for two years before he was able to fully piece it together. Sho's one fear in the entire world was losing Kei. Though the boy would never have admitted it out loud, Kei knew it. Because there had been more than one occassion over the past years when Kei had been drawn to Sho's side in the night, had sat in the darkness of his bedroom, had listened to his nightmare voice twisting and twining through the shadows.

Tentatively, Kei reached up and shifted a loose braid from Sho's cheek. The man on the bed stirred lightly, blinking his shocking blue eyes open minutely.

"K...Kei?" he muttered, his voice sleep heavy.

"No," Kei whispered, calling forth the old answer he used when the boy-Sho had found him like this. "I'm a figment of your dream. Go back to sleep, Sho."

"Not... not twelve anymore... Kei," Sho shot at him, twisting his lithe body so he lay on his side, blinking slowly at Kei in the darkness.

"I know you're not, Sho."

Sho stifled a yawn with his hand.

"Go back to sleep, Sho."

Kei stood and turned to leave, but Sho's hand shot out in the darkness and latched onto his wrist with surprising strength.

"Kei? Please..."

Kei smiled into the darkness. Such a childish request, even left unspoken. He took hold of the hand that held him, brought the back of it to his lips, and kissed it chastely. He saw Sho smile. Moving softly, he moved to the other side of the bed and settled down. Sho automatically moved closer to him, molding his lean, muscular body into Kei's slender, wiry frame.

Sho closed his eyes. Kei listened to his breathing as it evened out, starting to drift off himself, when Sho's voice broke the silence.

"Do you love me?"

Kei stiffened, hoping beyond hope that Sho was talking in his sleep again.

"Kei?"

No. He was definitely awake.

"What do you mean by that?" he managed, swallowing.

Sho shifted, rolling onto his back and staring up at the cieling. Kei could see his eyes glittering in the darkness.

"I mean what it sounds like."

"Okay, you mean what it sounds like. Why ask?"

Sho fell silent, thinking.

"Because, you've only told me once in my whole life with you that you love me."

Kei blinked.

"What?"

"When I was fifteen," Sho said, his voice taking on an agitated tone as he fiddled with the sheet that lay across his stomach. "I'd just come from seeing Shinji. Nii-chan was being horrible to me about you again, and I was crying."

Kei suddenly remembered. Sho had come into the apartment, brand new at the time, grinding his teeth in an effort to keep the tears at bay. Kei had been sitting on his bed, reading a book, when the door had slammed. Looking through the metal bars, he'd seen Sho throw himself onto the couch, pushing his face into a pillow. Concerned, Kei had silently approached the boy and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sho was shaking, and Kei knew that he was crying silently.

_"Sho?"_

_"Go away," was the muffled reply that he'd recieved._

_"No. Sho, what's wrong?"_

_Sho had turned bleary red eyes on Kei, making the vampire shiver with empathy. The pure blue of his eyes stood out in contrast to the redness._

_"Nii-chan..." he managed before he sobbed again, putting his eyes back into the pillow._

_Kei needed no more explanation. He bit back a growl, muttering "Baka," darkly under his breath as he rubbed Sho's back._

_"Don't worry about him," Kei said softly, leaning closer to the boy's ear._

_"Why?" Sho looked at him again. "He called you a monster again! Said you'd turn me into a monster too if I stayed with you! Told me that I couldn't be his brother if I stayed with you! Why doesn't Nii-chan love me?"_

_Kei's heart flared with anger at Shinji and broke with agony at the form of Sho, so desolate and lost, lying before him. He petted the back of Sho's head, staring into those clear, and sometimes creepy, blue eyes._

_"Sho... Shinji may not seem to love you, but he does. He's afraid. Maybe he's afraid of me, or maybe it's just that he's afraid of what I am. But he does love you. He wouldn't say those fearing things if he didn't."_

_Sho sniffled, the battle between trust of Kei and disbelief of his words showing in his eyes. Taking a great chance, Kei leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sho's forehead._

_"And, if it counts for anything at all in this entire world... I love you."_

Kei sat in the darkness, reliving the memory. Sho was still waiting.

"Yes, Sho," he began slowly, picking his words carefully. "I do love you. You're the only family I have."

Sho smiled and Kei knew this answer would suffice for the moment. The young man turned back to his side, sliding an arm beneath his pillow and settling back down under his sheet. Kei settled back down himself, knowing that he had narrowly dodged that bullet. Again.

Kei's mind wandered in the darkness again, his senses painfully aware of how close Sho was to him. He willed himself to be calm, to remember what Sho was, that he was mortal, therefore Kei could not touch him. Not unless he intended to do the one thing he swore on the souls of everyone he'd seen live and die in his cursed life that he'd NEVER do to Sho. He would never make Sho bear the burden he himself bore in relative silence.

He knew what Sho was to him. He knew that, had it not been for the large-eyed, quiet boy that day in the abandoned warehouse, Kei would certainly have let himself die. Sho had come into his life, had ripped and torn his way into Kei's heart, had broken through all the barriers that Kei had errected around himself through his years of solitude after Luka's death, and he'd stayed. Kei had found a reason to live, a reason to go on. In the small, independent, and already arrogantly bullheaded boy, Kei had found a life he could live. Even if only for a while.

Sho lay in the bed, listening to Kei's breathing. It soothed him still as it had when he was a child. He remembered nights when his nightmares came and he's awaken to find Kei sitting by his bed. Somehow, the vampire had always known when he was needed in the dark. Kei would comfort him the same way each time, telling him he was a figment of dream, then leave once Sho was sufficiently calmed and going back to sleep. The first few times, Sho had let him go. But, one night, more asleep than awake, he'd asked Kei to stay. At first, the vampire, then a giant in his child eyes, had been reluctant, but Sho had pleaded softly, and Kei had stayed.

And now, Sho needed him again, and Kei was there. He was always there. Sho knew that he took it for granted, but he couldn't help himself. Kei was more than a friend. He was a father, a mentor, and a brother, all rolled into one. Sho couldn't remember the time before Kei, and he didn't dare imagine a day without him.

The two men, so different yet so alike, drifted into peaceful sleep there in the darkness. Neither one dreamed, neither one moved. They were content in their lives. Unknown between them, they shared one common thought. Each man needed the other.

More than anything in the world.

Please review. I may continue it if I get some indication that it would be a good idea.

3 AVA


	2. Chapter 2

RAWR! This thing begs to be written! WHAAAA!  
Anyway, yah, okay... part two... not so cheesy and gooey (thinks pizza, drools) as the first part, but oh well. Still struggling to keep them as 'in-character' as possible, but still failing miserably. xx Please don't hurt me. XD Or... you could... no, wait, yah, don't. Wow, I'm in an odd mood. Depending on how fast I can type it up, Part 3 should be up in the next hour or so. Then I'll taper off a few days before putting anymore up. He he.

I want to take a moment to give special thanks to my wonderful friend, MegamiNoOokami for being my verbal beta. She bears with me as I read and explain this bunch of fanficcery out loud to her while she's writing essays for class. XD Yae Megami! (glomps)

Anyway, on with the fiction!

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Two**

"Sho! Left! No, left!"

Kei perched on a stack of crates, relaxing back on his elbows as he called directions out to Sho. An unsmoked cigarette dangled between his fingers as he laughed at the man's antics.

Sho dove to the right, rolling on his shoulder, only to end up in the midst of the men who were shooting at him. Reacting quickly, he leapt to his feet, disarming the man nearest to him while retreating back into the middle of the warehouse. Under a barrage of bullets, no one followed.

"Sho! Right!"

The man ducked with only a millisecond to spare as a bullet ripped through the air where his right ear had just been. He dove behind the crates that Kei sat on, glaring up at the vampire.

"You know," he gasped, reloading all of his guns, "you could do more than just sit and yell at me."

"Normally you tell me to stay out of it," Kei replied, tossing the burnt out cigaretter and dropping silently down next to Sho.

"That's never stopped you before!" Sho snapped, leaning out to fire a few rounds in an attempt to keep their attackers at bay.

"All you have to do is ask," Kei told him, pulling a gun from Sho's hip holster, causing the younger man to jump.

"Piss off," he growled through clenched teeth. "And get your own damn guns!"

With that, Sho tore out of hiding, firing rapidly.

- - -

Kei and Sho stopped at their normal outdoor diner on the way back to the apartment. Sho sat sullenly, nursing a knotted bruise on his arm where a fist fight had suddenly involved a two-inch thick wooden rod. Kei suppressed a smile as the man complained like a child.

"Bastard! Look at this! Who brings a stick to a fist fight?"

"Someone who counts on close-quarter combat?"

Sho ignored him, shifting the bag of ice that Kei had gotten from their server.

"It hurts like it's broken," he whined.

"It's not," Kei said, lighting another cigarette, which Sho promptly stole.

"How do you know?"

Kei glared for a moment before lighting another one.

"Because you can still move it, Sho."

"Oh."

They sat quietly for a while, musing and drinking, until Toshi arrived. They heard him before the saw him as his pizza delivery scooter made horrible grinding, popping noises.

"What happened to you?" Toshi asked, setting his helmet on the table and snagging the rest of Sho's drink.

"What do you think?" Sho growled, glaring at his childhood friend. "You messed up again!"

Toshi glanced at Kei, but the vampire continued to stare down into his glass, although Toshi could tell that he was paying attention to every word. He turned his attention back to Sho, anger flaring at the glare pasted on the mans face.

"It's not an exact science, Sho! And it isn't my fault if they don't all eat."

"It's your job to make sure they do!"

"Why don't you try it, then!" Toshi's anger snapped. "Go into a hornet's nest, unarmed, damn defenseless, and try to get every bastard in the joint to eat poison-laced pizza! Go on, Sho, you try it just once!"

Toshi fell silent, blushing furiously as people turned to stare. Sho opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it once more. Kei watched silently through lowered eyes, waiting and hoping that Sho wouldn't explode too badly at this.

"You're right," Sho finally said softly, staring at the table top.

Kei nearly fell out of his chair and Toshi gaped at him.

"W...what?" the startled man gasped.

"You're right," Sho repeated, looking up. "I'm sorry."

It was Toshi's turn to imitate a fish. Kei leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Hey Sho, are you sure that guy didn't hit you in the head, too?" Kei said lightly, highly confused by Sho's attitude.

Sho's defenses shot up as he leapt to his feet, glaring at the vampire. He snatched his jacket from the back of his chair, roughly slinging it across his shoulders.

"You know what, Kei? Go to hell."

At that, Sho stormed off into the busy street, getting lost immediately amidst the moving bodies of Mallepa. Kei looked at Toshi, smirking to hide his bewilderment.

"Was it something I said?"

---

Sho was on the roof when Kei finally decided that enough time had passed and it was safe to track him down. He was leaning back against a smokestack, staring up at the full moon and playing with lighter. Kei's heart gave a lurch at the sight of his friend so distraught.

He mentally kicked himself for his thoughtless words. Shoving his hands back into his pants pockets and taking a deep breath, Kei made his way across the gravel covered roof of their building. Sho did not acknowledge him as he settled down in front of him, curling his legs beneath him and taking out his cigarettes. They shared an uneasy and tense silence as Kei lit one.

"Sho?"

The young man blinked, but didn't move or speak.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sho grunted noncommittally.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were," Kei continued, turning his gaze to the starstrewn sky. "I mean, if I were you, I'd be dying to tell me what a total ass I was. How much of an unfeeling prick I was for saying something so thoughtless to my friend. Hell, my ONLY friend."

Sho still wouldn't look at him. Kei pressed on.

"Hell, even more, I'd want to hit me. Hard. Hold nothing back. Hit me more than once, too. Like, beat me to a pulp, if it made things better again."

A small sound brought Kei's eyes back down. Sho was smirking, chuckling, the sound at the back of his throat as if he were trying to keep it from coming out. Then, he smiled broadly and the chuckle became a laugh, loud and hard, echoing. Kei felt better immediately. Sho's laughter meant that the danger had momentarily passed.

"Kei, I am sorry," Sho said once his laughter had faded. "I shouldn't yell at Toshi like that. He does his best even though he can be an idiot sometimes."

Kei wondered again at Sho's attitude. As far as he could remember, the man was too arrogant, too bull-headed, most of the time to apologize for anything. And complimenting Toshi? Sho was normally calling him stupid with every other breath. Kei snuffed out the last of his cigarette in the rocks and buried it.

"Kei?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if I died?"

Kei's eyes flew open wide, staring at Sho. He wondered if his young companion was joking, but the dead serious look on his face told otherwise.

"Wh..." Kei began, voice constricting.

"What I mean," Sho interjected quickly, "is, if something were to happen to me, like I was killed on a job or some other thing... what would you do about it?"

Kei relaxed slightly, catching on to what Sho meant.

"Would I avenge you, you mean?"

"Something like that."

Kei returned his gaze to the sky, thinking about this. Actually, this line of thought was an old friend of his. He'd long since lost count of the days, trapped indoors by the sun as Sho was free to roam about with Shinji and Toshi, that he'd spent thinking about this very question. What WOULD Kei do if Sho died? Sho was his life, his world now. In all his cursed and extended years, he'd never found anyone quite like the man sitting just a few feet from him, and, he supposed, he'd never find this kind of person again.

"I'd most definitely avenge you," he said softyl, not looking at Sho. "I'd make sure every last one of them suffered for taking you out of my life. None would survive it."

Sho barely suppressed a shudder at the words, a chill running circles around his spin at the power and emotion they held.

"And then," Kei whispered to the stars, "I'd take a walk on the beach. Because..."

Sho looked at Kei, his heart pounding.

"Why, Kei?" he prompted when the vampire showed reluctance to continue.

"Because..." Kei looked him directly in the eye. "I can't live... without you."

---

Read and review please! (heart bubbles)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I fibbed. It took more than an hour to get Chapter 3 up. XD  
I rolled out two chapters in one night. How awesome is that? In about 5 hours, give or take. Hee hee. But hey, Megami helped. (glomphug)  
I do hope that anyone who actually read this enjoys it. I mean, I'm not in this for the fame, but I like to know that my efforts are appreciated.

**Gakuhai** **Muse:** Ahem... OUR efforts, you mean.  
**AVA:** Yes, yes. OUR efforts. Sheesh.  
**Gakuhai Muse:** Is that... sarcasm?  
**AVA:** No. That's irritation. Go away.  
**Gakuhai Muse:** No.  
**AVA:** Yes. It's late.  
**Gakuhai Muse:** Oh fine... but first... RUBBER MALLET OF DOOM!!!  
**AVA:** (flees)

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Three**

Kei could tell by the glow beneath the door that Sho had the curtains in his room open, so he knocked first to allow him time to pull them across the window. When the strip of light vanished, Kei turned the knob and cautiously entered the room.

"Sho?"

"Yah?"

Sho had already resettled himself in his bed, reaching over to turn on a lamp so he could continue leafing through a magazine. Kei leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest.

"How long are you going to hide in here?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Oh really? Sho, you've hardly come out of your room in a week. And eating and showering don't count. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's none of your business."

Kei looked at Sho levelly, the other adamantly avoiding his gaze. He could almost feel the strange mixture of vibes emanating from Sho, though he couldn't decipher what they actually were.

"Sho?"

"Let it go, okay?" Sho said, an edge of desperation in his voice. He turned his crystal eyes on Kei. "Look, I'll come out. I'll play nice. Just... let it go."

Kei sighed, unwilling to contend with the wounded and desperate look on his best friend's face. Besides, Kei had a pretty good idea what had Sho so shaken up anyway.

_"And,"_ he thought bitterly, _"it's all my fault."_

Sho slid off the bed, standing with his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather pants. At least he wasn't looking at Kei like a kicked dog anymore.

"Alright," Kei said after a long moment. "I'll let it go for now. Toshi's on his way over anyway. Something about another job."

He left Sho standing there, wandering back into the living room. He sat on the end of the couch and surveyed his hands for a while. They were small and slender, almost feminine. He clenched them into tight fists, revelling in the strength at the same time his stomach tightened at the thought of all the lives these hdans had helped him take over the years. Opening his fists, he pushed his left hand through his hair, growling softly.

"What?" Sho asked from the doorway.

"Nothing."

The tall man smirked, entering the room and settling crosslegged into a chair near Kei.

"Now who's keeping secrets?"

Kei shrugged. Sho smiled, pulling Kei's cigarettes from a side table drawer.

"Now do you see why I take your guns?" Kei remarked, rescuing the rest of the pack from Sho's grip. "It's to make up for all the cigarettes you steal from me!"

"But I'm out!" Sho argued, searching for a lighter amongst the contents of the drawer.

"Who's fault is that?" Kei ribbed, producing a lighter from his pocket and tossing it to him.

Before Sho could respond, there was a loud series of knocks on the door. Glaring playfully at Kei, Sho went to open it just enough to let Toshi slide in. He closed it quickly, blocking out the bright afternoon sunlight with a sharp click.

"Hey guys," Toshi grinned flippantly, falling into a large, overstuffed chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Kei asked, observing Toshi's panting figure as Sho returned to his seat and his half burned out cigarette.

"What? Oh yeah. My scooter's busted."

"Again?" Sho burst out loudly.

"Hey, come on! This time it's only the back tire, not all the wiring!"

"And who do you expect to pay for the repairs?" Kei interjected before Sho could snap back.

"Not you guys," Toshi answered, looking at him. "I can handle it this time."

Sho stared at Toshi, incredulity written across his face.

"You... what?"

"I've got money put away," Toshi said, smiling at Sho with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Ah."

"What? You don't believe me?" Toshi whined, looking hurt.

"Well, it's not that, but, well, you NEVER have money."

Sho yelled as he dove off the chair, barely ducking the pillow that Toshi sent hurtling at his head. He lay on his stomach on the hardwood floor, covering his head with his arms and laughing like a kid as Toshi pummeled him with more pillows. Kei watched from the couch, laughing and cheering Toshi on, happy to see the two men he'd practically raised having childlike fun again.

After a while, Toshi collapsed on the floor next to Sho, his laughter slowly subsiding into sporadic giggles as both men fought for breath. Sho rolled onto his back, brains splayed across the floor beneath his head and shoulders. His chest rose and fell, his lips parted slightly beneath closed eyes in an effort to breathe normally.

Kei caught himself staring, but not for the first time in years. Sho had become an intriguing enigma to him since he'd turned sixteen. He'd come to Kei a few weeks after his birthday, asking Kei to teach him to fight and use a gun. The once carefree boy that had saved his life had changed almost overnight into a dark and brooding man. He'd proved an apt pupil, becoming a quick challenge to spar with, given even Kei's added vampiric strength and maneuverability.

Sho raised himself up onto his elbows, grinning when he caught Kei staring, a boyish sparkle entering his eyes. Kei flushed slightly, smiling back.

"So, Toshi," Sho looked over at the older man next to him. "What's tonights job?"

Toshi shifted so he could curl his legs beneath himself and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"A gambling ring. Call in station. Lots of money floating around."

"Heavy guard?"

"Not really. Should be an easy fix."

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

Sho grinned, climbing easily to his feet, brushing his shirt and pants off, flipping his many braids over his shoulder. A quick glance told him that Kei was still watching him.

The past few years had been spent getting used to Kei's scrutinizing gaze. Not that he minded it, but it sometimes still left him a little unsettled. At times, Sho was afraid of that look, afraid of the implications. Kei's eyes would become veiled, inscrutable, unfamiliar. After a while, Sho had given up confronting Kei about the staring, as the vampires defenses would rocket into place and they'd end up embroiled in an arguement about absolutely nothing at all.

Kei's eyes drifted to the cieling as he let his head lay back, only half listening to the other two men banter back and forth as they made battle plans. His eyes closed slowly of their own accord.

---

"Kei? Hey, Kei."

Sho gave him another gentle shake and Kei blinked his eyes open slowly. His body clock told him that they sun had already gone down. Yawning, he sat up, trying to remember when exactly when he'd laid down.

"What's the time?" he asked, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Nearly eight," Sho replied, stepping back.

Kei looked up, smiling lightly at Sho. He was wearing what he called his "work clothes," a uniform that consisted of tight leather pants, black boots and T-shirt, and a black and white leather jacket that bore scars of near misses, many of which matched the ones that Sho's body bore. Without the small arsenal of weapons he usually had strapped on, Sho looked like any other well-to-do kid in Mallepa ready for a night on the town. Except, Sho's night would consist of dodging bullets and searching the left over bodies for anything good while his vampire friend fed on the blood of the dying.

Nothing about young Sho's life could be labeled "normal" at all. Kei felt an upsurge of guilt for Sho's lost years. If not for him...

"Stop that," Sho said suddenly.

"What?"

"Stop looking like your best friend just died."

"Sho..."

The young man turned and vanished into the kitchen. Kei shuffled after him, stretching along the way. He went to the sink for a glass of water, completely ignoring the usual layout of gun parts and holsters that covered the table. Sho was quickly rebuilding each weapon, fingers moving with practiced precision and speed. Kei took a moment to marvel at the fact that Sho never mixed up the parts between the guns. He sat in the chair opposite the quietly working man, hooking a heel on the edge of the seat and wrapping an arm around his knee. His nose picked up the faint trace of gun oil. Apparently, Sho had been at this a while.

"We'll need bullets soon," Sho remarked casually, sliding a clip into the last gun and beginning to fill the spares.

"Yah," Ker replied, picking up one of the weapons.

"A few of the chambers are getting worn down, too," Sho continued. "Need to replace two or three of the guns next time we're over in that part of the city."

"We can do that."

Sho holstered the guns and stood to strap them on: two at his ribs, two at his hips, two at his thighs, and two tucked against his lower back.

No. Not a normal life at all.

Kei sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sho asked, looking concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Liar," Sho said, leaving the kitchen.

Kei smirked and shook his head, picking up the one gun that was left on the table. The black .9 millimeter was cool in his hand, its weight a small comfort to him. Letting out a deep breath, he slipped into his own room to change into his own equivalent of a working uniform: loose black pants and boots with his red "Safe Sex Forever" shirt under his red jacket. He pocketed the gun and re-entered the living room, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Sho asked from beside the door. "If you aren't, I can..."

Kei gave him a sharp look. Sho flinched slightly and fell silent. Either they went on jobs together or not at all. Sho knew that. It was a rule that Kei had enforced almost from the moment that he'd begun training Sho in gunfighting.

_"Always together,"_ he'd said one day._ "It's harder to kill two people than one. Two keeps them guessing where one presents an easy target."_

As they left the apartment, they assumed that this would be just another night of work, another night of earning money. Neither man suspected the change that was looming before them.

After tonight, nothing would be the same again.

---

Please read and review! (heart bubbles)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note::

To anyone and everyone who has been reading this and may or may not be enjoying it, I feel that I need to say a few things.

Starting with Chapter 4, I'm going to begin deviating greatly from the movie line. Still, I'll be keeping the guys as 'in character' as I possibly can as I go about it. Also, I'm removing one key character from the movie line. I'll let you figure it out and yell at me for it later.

To make up for it, I'll be introducing a small handful of original characters into the mix, including a blade weilding young woman and a sinister character that makes Chan look like a girlscout. Yes, I said girlscout. I'm even going to delve into Kei's past, as if that hasn't been done enough, and give my perspective on some of the things that have made him the way he is portrayed.

I do sincerely hope that you'll continue reading this fiction. It's nice to finally have this outlet, and I do enjoy sharing it with you.

So, thus ends my short jot to you, my readers. Please, keep reading "A Lesson in Understanding" and enjoy it. After all, that's what fan fiction is for, right?

Yours,

AVA 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey hey... wow... lots of hits on the little piece of fanficcery. XD And I'm doing this before my verbal beta gets to hear it. Please don't hurt me Megami! (hides)  
Anywho, here begins the deviations from the movie. Gah! I've got so many ideas for this thing! I've decided the cut-off for this will be 10 chapters, continued under another title if it's not complete. Glad so many folks find this interesting enough to read. (grinz)

Enjoy Chapter 4!

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Four**

Sho was vaguely surprised when he rounded the corner and found the lone sentry slumped sideways in his chair, sleeping deeply. He shot a wide-eyed glance at Kei as the vampire glided up beside him.

"Toshi did okay, huh?"

Kei shrugged, a little surprised himself.

Sho waved his gun in front of the guard's eyes, then prodded his cheek with it, shaking his head in a bit of shock when the man didn't move. The peace, though, didn't last long. With a sharp _CLANG_ and a heavy _THUD_, another man collapsed through a door to their right. Kei could tell even before Sho raised his gun that the man was already dead. The vampire could smell the blood that was pouring from a gunshot wound in his chest. Kei bit his lip as Sho muttered dark threats about Toshi as he moved toward the staircase.

Toshi, on the other hand, heard the sharp pinging of gunfire and thought the worst of the other two.

"They're early," he groaned in Japanese.

None of the men in the room paid him any mind as they scrambled around for their weapons. Toshi found himself rudely shoved to one side, his shoulder colliding sharply with a shelf. Wincing, he spotted a gun lying forgotten on the desk to his left. Keeping an eye on the bustling men, he slowly snaked a hand out, grabbed the gun, and tucked it into the waistband at the back of his pants, settling his jacket over it and taking a position at the corner of the shelf. He began the ever annoying task of waiting for Kei and Sho.

One floor down, the duo had just come face to face with another arsenal bearing gunslinger. The man's brown hair hung damply across his brow, partially obscuring semi-frantic brown eyes. Kei could smell the fear rolling off of the man as the three of them squared off. He listened as he and Sho exchanged sharp words, his eyes darting around the room in quick movements.

"Sho..." he whispered.

The young man gave an imperceptible nod, scanning the incoming gang members. The three combatants exchanged a glance, understanding written on their faces, shifted their guns and began to fire.

It was in this moment that Kei and Sho forged their alliance with Son Tin-Chen.

---

"Where'd your friend go?"

Sho looked up from the desk drawer he was rummaging. Son looked around, his voice carrying a note of suspicion.

"Huh?"

"Your friend," Son said. "The quiet one."

"Kei? Oh, yeah. He does that. He'll come back."

Sho dropped his gaze back to the drawer, grinning broadly as he pulled a silver handgun fom the back.

"Wow," he breathed, turning the gun over in his hand and running his fingers lightly down the barrel. "Custom job. Acid etching. Clip extender. Beautiful..."

"Nice piece," Kei remarked from his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sho whispered, much too used to Kei's stealth to jump at his sudden appearance any more.

He handed the gun to the blonde, who in turn handed him his lit cigarette. Sho took it between his teeth, smiled around it for a moment, then returned to his rummaging. Son eyed them for a moment before turning back to the filing cabinet before him.

"Anything good?" Kei asked, approaching Son slowly as he pocketed the new gun. He could still smell the mans fear.

"Not really," Son said, pulling a stack of files from the drawer. "Just a lot of booking sheets."

"Ah."

"What about you?" Son asked nonchalantly. "Find anything good while you were gone?"

Sho looked up sharply, worry etching his features.

"Not really," Kei answered easily. "Just a few more rooms like this, nothing of value in them. And you know what we left downstairs."

Son cracked a smile, relaxing slightly under Kei's teasing tone. His face, though, was still very pale and his hands were trembling as he continued to pull files from the drawer.

"You've never done this before," Kei said softly, leaning back against the wall next to the cabinet so he could look Son in the face. "Have you?"

From across the room, Sho's hands faltered again as he watched Kei closely, something close to fear burning just beneath his heart. The vampire sensed the shift in atmosphere, but chose to ignore his young friend for the moment. He had to know. He had to know if Son could kill again.

"Son?" he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Kei watched a single tear course down the man's cheek, his shoulders slumping forward. Son closed his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath.

"No," he finally replied, sounding defeated. "I've... I've never killed a man before."

"Then why here?" Kei pressed. "Why tonight? Why these men?"

"Revenge."

Kei narrowed his eyes slightly. Revenge?

"They... my sister..." Son's shoulder's shook harder as his anger grew. "These bastards killed her!"

He grabbed the edge of the filing cabinet, growling in an almost primitive way, and sent it toppling to the floor. The drawers burst open, spilling out more files and books, and a large black box that turned out to be full of money once opened. Son slumped to the floor, breathing hard, head bowed. Kei moved next to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Son," he said softly, looking down at the top of Son's head. "It's over. She's been avenged. She can rest now."

Kei left the room, pointedly ignoring Sho's questioning looks.

---

The sun burned hotly onto the streets of Mallepa, causing Sho to almost regreat wearing his leather jacket. Almost. Still, he kept moving forward, his boots clicking softly on the pavement as he wove his way through the midday crowd. He hummed a tune to himself, once and a while muttering a line or two of the song.

He paused momentarily in the shade of a TV shop, his eyes lingering only momentarily at the scenese in the window. The news was always the same, had always BEEN the same as long as Sho could remember: death, war, murder. Same old, same old. Sho found that he had become practically numb to it all. He shifted his gaze away from the window and checked his surroundings.

Years spent with Kei, whose abilities were astounding, had taught Sho to hone his own senses. Granted, they'd never be as accute as the vampire's, but he was damn proud of the progress he'd made in the past few years. His sixth sense rarely failed him anymore, and today was no exception.

They thought they were being smart, attempting to blend in with the crowd. Sho smiled to himself. He counted three, no, four of them, stretched out raggedly as they trailed him, openly watching him. Feigning ignorance, Sho moved on.

He led them all around the district, stopping once and a while as the temperature climbed. A headache grew in the back of his head, and at one point, he shrugged out of his jackt, pulling his sweat covered shirt from his sticky skin. Folding it over his arm, he moved on. Glancing back, he saw that only one of his pursuers remained. The others had simply melted away in the heat, giving up for the time being.

Sho met the man's eyes brazenly. His pursuer stared back, not challenging but not submitting, just observing. A smile curled his mouth as he gave a short, respectful nod, then faded back into the crowd and vanished. Sho let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Getting his bearings, he turned his feet for home.

---

Opening the door just enough to slide in, Sho entered the dark, cool environment of the apartment, sighing in relief as he closed the door and leaned back against it. His head pounded like a drum.

"You okay?"

Kei appeared from the kitchen, a glass of water held out to Sho. The man took it and drank slowly, enjoying the sensation as the liquid seeped into his parched tissues.

"I was tailed," Sho said, moving into the living room and sinking onto the couch. "Took me all afternoon to shake them."

Kei sat at the other end of the couch, observing Sho, a little alarmed as he listened to his friend's racing heartbeat. His face was flush, his eyes tired, his sweaty hair pasted to his head.

"Go take a cool shower," Kei instructed, leaning forward to slide the leather jacket out of Sho's grip. "It'll make you feel better. You can tell me all about this later."

Sho made no argument. He dragged himself to his feet and shuffled down the hall. Kei hung the jacket in the closet and went to make something for Sho to eat. He knew he'd have time; Sho took forever in the shower. Kei smiled to himself, thinking about Sho's childish habits.

Sho barely ate anything when he emerged from the bathroom, his hair loose and wet around his bare shoulders. He poked his food, staring at it glumly as his stomach churned. The heat of the day had left him light-headed and tired. To appease Kei, thought, he forced himself to eat a few bite before pushing the plate away.

Kei stood and moved next to Sho. When he felt Kei's naturally cold hand press against his forehead, Sho instinctively leaned into it. Kei's expression grew worried.

"You're burning up," he remarked, placing his palm on Sho's neck, feeling the young man's pulse quicken.

"I could've told you that," Sho quipped.

"Heat sickness," Kei muttered, sliding his other hand around to the back of Sho's neck, trying to use the cold of his half-dead body to cool Sho off. It wasn't working. "You need to lie down. Sleep this off."

"I'm fine," Sho muttered, already half asleep, his pounding head lolling forward.

"Not this time, kid," Kei shot playfully, hauling the man to his feet and pulling his arm across his shoulders.

"Who are you calling 'kid,' shorty?" Sho teased, leaning lightly on Kei as the vampire helped him down the hall.

"Well, this 'shorty' can still kick your ass, so watch your mouth," Kei joked.

Sho made no reply as he toppled face first onto his bed, his long hair partially obscuring his already sleeping face. Smiling, Kei brushed it back with gentle fingers.

"I wish you'd leave it down more often," he told the sleeping man. "It looks so much nicer. But, if you want, I'll put the braids back when you wake up."

Kei pulled a sheet over Sho's lean form and quietly left the room.

---

Read and review please! (heart bubbles)


	6. Chapter 5

Reposting. FF is acting up on me. I don't know about anyone else. Anyway. :)

This chapter... yah. Took me longer to write than any of the others, but that's only because Megami kept stealing my Muse! (shakes fist) LOL However, I stole her back long enough last night to get this finished and roll out Chapter 6. So, here they are for your enjoyment.

Happy reading!

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Five**

Son sat in the park, watching the sun set through the tree. He was glad for the solitude for the moment. It gave him a chance to think, to reflect.

It was hard to believe that two weeks had passed since his sister's death, and only one since he'd met Kei, Sho, and Toshi. It was harder still to believe just how quickly the trio had taken him in and how comfortable they'd already gotten around one another.

All, that was, except Kei.

Son shifted, sinking into his thoughts completely, leaning his head back to look up through the interlacing branches of the tree above him. There was something about Kei that Son couldn't quite put his finger one. The man was withdrawn, introverted. He had a strange habit of just disappearing when you weren't paying attention, then reappearing just as suddenly as if nothing had happened. Son thought taht he could get used to it, just asn Sho and Toshi seemed to be have done, but he still wasn't sure.

The other thing about Kei that made his skin goosebump were the expressions. Son had noticed early on that Kei had very specific facial expressions for everyone. Normally, his brown-green eyes held a neutral, almost unphased look, but when he looked at any one of them, the look suddenly changed.

For Toshi, Son mused, the look was that of an accepting big brother who had finally realized that the loveable idiot was, in fact, a blood relative, and that he loved him anyway. Toshi's childlike behavior often times left Son bewildered and off-balance, but he was thoroughly impressed by his quick and unwavering loyalty. Son found himself liking the man and was pretty sure that he would end up with an expression much like Kei's sooner or later.

Son shifted himself again, moving on in his thoughts. Kei already had a look for him, though it was gradually changing. The look expressed a wide range of emotions. Concern, curiosity, and maybe a touch of... what? There was something in the look that Son couldn't yet identify. It wasn't sinister or anything of that sort. It was just... different.

Different.

That brought Son to Sho. And the way Kei looked at him. How could no one else see the unbridled emotion in the man's face when he looked at Sho? The pure, untainted love that Kei harbored for his young companion? Son tried to remember any time in the past week when Kei's smile had reached his eyes when he wasn't with Sho. It was impossible. Sho seemed to bring out the best in Kei, and the small man knew it. So did Son. Kei's look for Sho was that of looking at a blue-eyed deity.

Toshi had briefly explained their meeting of Kei nearly eleven years prior, but Son could tell that some of the details had been left out. Toshi was a poor liar, but Son would let them have their secrets.

For now.

Son watched darkness fall as a revelation washed over him. Kei's expression was that of a man so numbed by the world that he had closed his heart to it. It was that of a man who'd suddenly found simple treasures in that world, treasures in the form of a few good friends, and he almost couldn't believe it. Kei's expressions toward each of them always held a sense of awe.

Son stood and stretched. Time to go. Sho had invited him to the apartment for dinner and Son was glad for it. The house he'd shared with his sister was too empty now. Pushing his hands into his pockets, Son started off.

---

Sho opened the door and let Son in. Son's first impression of the apartment was that it was very dark. All the lights were low, but artfully placed to maximize the glow. Soft music played from a stereo system hidden in a cabinet in the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch, Sho chanced a glance around and spotted Kei. The small man was on his side on his bed, one arm stretched out into the air, fingers curled slightly. His eyes were closes and a thin film of sweat covered his body, causing the white shirt he wore to cling to him in places. Son watched Kei mouth wordlessly, a low moan escaping him.

"He okay?" Son asked Sho, motioning to the figure through the bars.

Sho glanced at Kei, emotions playing across his features for an instant.

"He's okay," Sho said, handing Son a drink and settling into a nearby chair. "Food poisoning."

Son looked at Kei again, noting the way the sleeping man's face twitched as he panted in his sleep.

"He'll wake up in a while," Sho said. "Once Toshi gets here with the food."

"Not pizza, I hope, " Son joked, ripping his gaze away from Kei's strained face.

"No," Sho smiled. "Not pizza."

They shared a few quiet moments, neither man speaking as they drank. Son looked around, taking in the furnishings and decor of the apartment.

"You've done well for yourselves," he remarked, looking at a rather expensive piece of abstract art. "You and Kei."

"I suppose," Sho replied, going into the kitchen to refill his glass. "We're been working at it for a few years."

"How long?"

Sho thought about it, settling back into this chair and lighting a cigarette.

"Since he was sixteen."

Son looked up to see Kei leaning against the wall behind Sho's chair. When had he moved?

"Only five years?" Son was mildly impressed. "And you've managed all of this? Seems I got into this business a little too late."

"Maybe," Kei said softly on his way to the kitchen. "Maybe not."

Son shot a questioning glance at Sho, who merely shrugged.

"Toshi should be here soon," Sho said. "We'll be able to eat then.

Kei nodded from the doorway Son didn't like the way his shoulders sagged slightly, the worn and pale look of his face, or the way Kei's skin seemed to have shrunk close against his frame. Still, Kei kept his head up when he came back to the couch, glass of water in hand.

"We have done well," he said, settling back with a soft sigh. "But sometimes I wonder if things shouldn't be different."

"Kei, not this again," Sho groaned, standing up and pacing roughly across the room to the cabinet. Pulling it open, he dug around inside.

"Sho doesn't realize," Kei said just loud enough for Son to hear, his eyes never leaving Sho's back, "is that, if it weren't for me, his life might be easier. He might not be so reckless."

"Why?" Son couldn't help but ask, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Because Kei blames himself for all of my problems," Sho said, not turning from the stereo as he worked to change the music. "I've lost count of how many time we've had this argument."

"Twenty-nine," Kei said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Well, this makes thirty," Sho wasn't easily baited as he slammed the cabinet shut. "And I'm tired of having it."

"I was joking," Kei returned, his voice even. "I don't know either."

Further arguement was cut off by Toshi banging on the door. It was Kei who answered it, as Sho was busy sulking over his drink. He pulled the door open to allow a bag-laden Toshi entrance. The man grunted as he maneuvered food and drink through the door, smiling his gratitude as Kei pulled a few of the bags from him. The two went into the kitchen and made quick work of laying the food out on the table. Kei leaned around the corner to call Sho and Son in to eat.

Sho perked up increasingly as they ate, quickly coming back to his normal self. Even Kei seemed to forget their earlier arguement as he sat and watched, talking but not taking any food for himself.

Dinner complete, the quartet moved to the roof. Kei perched himself on the edge of the building, dangling one foot over the side. Sho sat in a chair not too far from him, smoking contentedly as the other two settled against a couple of crumbling smokestacks. A happy silence fell over them, broken only by the occasional night sound: car horns, yells from the street below them, and music filtering from the bar a few blocks away.

"Hey, Sho?" Son said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"How did you really meet Kei?"

---

Read and Review, please! (heart bubbles)


	7. Chapter 6

I think this chapter is, thus far, the saddest that I've written. I almost cried for some inexplicable reason while writing it. I don't know how y'all will react though. I think it will only be matched by a chapter I have planned for the sequel set, I dunno. (shrug) But, I'll try not to let it get this... emotional... again. XD

Chapter 7 is underway! Keep your eyes open for the introduction of the first of two original characters!

Happy reading!

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Six**

_Young Sho let his mind wander a little, thinking that now he'd made it back to the warehouse he could let his guard down slightly. Lucky Shinji wasn't there, for the older boy would surely have reprimanded him greatly for it._

_Picking his way carefully through the rubble, the boy slipped through a doorway, took two steps, and stopped, staring. There was a dead man in their house._

_Moving closer. Sho took in the man's appearance: dirty blonde hair draped over his shoulders, his gaunt frame hidden beneath filthy black clothing. His eyes were closed and, Sho felt a touch of relief, the man was breathing, albeit a little raggedly._

_Sho's eyes, already trained for such things at the tender age of eleven, lit upon the expensive looking watch that adorned the man's left wrist. Instinct kicking in, he eased forward and slowly reached for the watch. Lightening fast, the man's right hand flashed out and grabbed his wrist, releasing him just was quickly. In that split second of contact, though, Sho had felt something like electricity shoot through him._

_The man's eyes were open now, their brown-green glow barely hidden by the deep shadows around them. Sho watched as those eyes slid downward, no far, but far enough to make the boy shiver slightly. As the man's eyes traveled back up, they suddenly closed in pain as the man made a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. Sho's confusion slowly gave way to fear and concern when his deep blue eyes suddenly found the source of the man's pain. His left hand was burning!_

_Sho gathered his courage, swallowing hard._

_"What's wrong?" he managed, glad he didn't squeak like normal._

_"Go away," the man replied breathlessly._

_"Are you alright?" Sho persisted, reaching out a hand, only to have it slapped roughly away._

_"Leave!" the man hissed, making no effort to remove himself from the source of his pain._

_The boy felt panic threatening to take control of him. Swallowing hard again, he looked around for something, ANYTHING, that he could use. The man at his feet was growling deeply now, pain in his cries, the burns nearly consuming his entire arm. The sun. The man was hurting because of the sun._

_Sho spotted an old canvas under an overturned table. Shrugging out of his backpack, he discarded it as he scrambled over to it, pulling with every ounce of strength in his young body. Shrieking loudly as the man voiced another cry of pain, he managed to pry it free and flew back to the burning man. Near tears, Sho threw the canvas as best he could, blanketing the man with it. The awful cries were cut off immediately, for which Sho was grateful, but the stench of burned flesh lingered in the air. Stumbling back to the doorway, Sho wretched, his small body shaking with the effort of it._

_He turned around and looked at the canvas, wiping his mouth with the back of a shaking hand. Slowly, Sho approached it and took hold of an edge. He half expected there to be nothing beneath it, thinking that he had imagined the whole thing._

_He lifted the canvas._

_The man had curled onto his side, the skin of his hand and arm already nearly healed. Blonde hair obscured part of his face, but Sho could still read the man's eyes, something he'd gotten good at doing. The brown-green eyes that stared back at him reflected pain, desperation, sadness and gratitude. Breathing deeply, Sho dropped the canvas, wondering what exactly he was going to tell Shinji._

Son kept his eyes lowered, full aware that Toshi had stiffened next to him, his fingers no longer playing through the rocks. Sho took a deep breath and looked at Kei. They'd known that this was coming. Son wasn't stupid, they knew. He and Kei had discussed just this scenario that very morning.

"He saved my life," Kei answered for Sho. "When he was a kid. I was trying to kill myself and Sho stopped me."

Son looked from Sho to Kei, still curious.

"Why? Why were you trying to..."

"Because I'd made some rotten choices," Kei explained, bringing his leg safely back onto the roof. "My life, such as it was, held very little meaning anymore. I thought that this world had no need of me. Everyone that I'd ever known and loved was already gone."

Kei fell silent, glancing at Sho. The younger man nodded.

"What stopped you, then?" Son asked, his voice quiet.

"Innocence," Kei answered simply.

Son cast a confused look at him.

"Sho was eleven years old when he stumbled across me. He could have done what countless others would have done and just moved on. But... the little pick-pocket couldn't. First, he tried to steal my watch, then he ended up saving my life. With hardly a word spoken."

Kei smiled softly at Sho, earning him a precious smil in return.

"So you stayed with him," Son said.

"Yes," Kei returned his gaze to Son. "I stayed, at first, because Shinji, Sho's older brother, had been shot. I helped out until he was more or less healed up. But, by that time the other two, Sho and Toshi, had begun to depend on me. Especially Sho," Kei smiled again. "So, even after Shinji was back on his feet, quite literally, I stayed."

"I caught him actually trying to leave once," Toshi suddenly said. "It was in the middle of the night in that first apartment we had. You guys remember that place? What a dump. Anyway, I was going to the bathroom, trying not to wake Sho and Shinji, and there's Kei, standing in the doorway. I was going to say something, but he turned around and saw me first. I won't forget that look you had, Kei. That painful look on your face. You were crying. Scared the hell out of me."

Kei was staring up at the full moon, remembering with Toshi. Sho was staring raptly at his friend. This was new. Toshi took a deep breath.

"You motioned me to you, kneeling in the doorway. 'Toshi,' you whispered to me, 'do you and Sho need me?' I was scared, Kei, so scared. You grabbed hold of me and I almost cried. 'Do you need me?' you said again, and I did cry because I knew that you were leaving..."

Toshi broke off, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You told me," Kei picked up, his eyes closed and his voice low, "that you did need me. That you and Sho needed me so much because Shinji couldn't protect you anymore. Not if he couldn't walk."

Kei slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Sho, his Sho, his guardian Angel and saving grace.

"I stayed," he whispered. "For the good and the bad, I stayed."

---

Son left that night with fewer questions than he'd gone in with, but still he had the sneaking suspicion that they hadn't told him everything. But, Son considered, they were showing trust with what they're already told him, so he wouldn't push his luck.

After watching Toshi trundle away on his scooter, Sho went back into the apartment. Kei was curled on one end of the couch, a cigarette held loosely in his lips.

"Were you really going to leave us?" Sho asked, closing the door.

"Sho, you wouldn't believe how many times I tried to leave in those first few months," Kei replied.

"Why?"

Kei looked up at Sho. The man was leaning agsint the door, hands in his pockets as hurt played on his face.

"Because I never wanted to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Kei, you've never..."

"Yes, I have," Kei cut across him sharply, getting to his feet. "Sho, you're becoming me in all ways but one."

"What?"

"Think about it. When's the last time you slept through an entire night? When's the last time that you went out in the day without me practically throwing you out the door?"

"But..."

"But nothing, Sho! You're basing your life on the schedule of a monster, and if that's not hurting you, then I don't know what is!"

Sho stared at him for a long moment, an eternity in the vampire's mind, before turning and quietly going down the hall to his room. The door clicked shut softly and Kei fell back onto the couch. Hadn't he just said that he didn't want to hurt Sho? And what had he just done? Hurt Sho. Kei wanted to cry.

He wanted even more to curse Toshi for bringing that up. He had almost been sure that the man had completely forgotten the whole incident. Why had be even thought to bring it up in the first place? Why tonight, with Son there? Kei was having a hard enough time keeping their "ultimate secret" from slipping out as it was. The man's timing was just horrid.

Kei mentally slapped himself, biting down roughly on the heel of his left hand. Toshi hadn't known, couldn't have known, the affect that memory would have. Toshi couldn't be blamed for this. No one could, really. They were each just as trapped in this mess as the others.

Rubbing his face roughly, Kei leapt to his feet and made for the door, stopping only long enough to take his red jacket from the closet. He only had a few hours before sunrise, and Kei was hungry.

Sho heard Kei leave. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands. Part of him screamed that the vampire was leaving for good, carrying out the plan he'd has when Sho was a child. That part of him screamed at Sho to go out after him and beg his friend to stay.

But Sho listened to the tiny, rational voice for once.

Rationality told him to wait. Kei would be back, because Kei needed Sho damn near as much as Sho needed Kei. Rationality also reminded Sho that Kei hadn't eaten in a few days.

Sho sighed, laying back on his bed, feet still on the floor. He'd wait. Kei would come back. Kei always came back. That's the way it always was.

Always.

---

Read and Review, please! (heart bubbles)


	8. Chapter 7

Ach! Finally! Chapter 7 is up and ready to read! I finally have a Beta reader, but it's a friend of mine who has almost as busy a College schedule as I do. So, that's the good and bad of it. Chapter 8 is ready for Beta and Chapter 9 is coming along nicely. Just one more chapter in "A Lesson in Understanding" to go before I start "Lessons Learned the Hardway." But, y'all will have to wait and see.

I want to thank everyone who's been reading this. The stats on this fiction are astounding! It warms my heart to see that people are actually taking an interest in it. Now, whether or not you're enjoying it, I don't know. But I'm going to run on the blind faith that you are. XD No one's flamed me yet, so I'll take that as a good sign.

Wow, look at me babble. LoL! If you're here to read, then I should let you read. Enjoy! (happy grinz and hugz)

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Seven**

"Kei?"

"What?"

"Have you seen my jacket?"

"Which one"  
Sho backed out of the closet, his face screwed up in a half pout.

"My black and white one."

"That ratty thing? It's in your room. I tossed it in there yesterday."

"Really?" Sho hurried down the hall.

Kei smiled, turning his gaze back to the rain soaked window. The only time he could dare the daylight was in the rain. He rather enjoyed it when the clouds covered the sun and cast the world in a grey shroud. It was sort of fitting.

It had been raining for nearly four days now, and both men were getting restless. On top of that, Sho had a cold. As if to prove the point, Kei heard him sneeze rapidly and curse loudly. The vampire smiled again, laying his head on the windowsill and tracing the pattern of water with his fingertip.

The younger man slammed his closet door and sneezed his way back into the living room. Kei watched him, noting the man's disgruntled look as he pulled his jacket on.

"Sho?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going out."

"It's raining."

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"Sho."

"Kei, I've got to get out of here. I can't sit here anymore before I go crazy with cabin fever."

The vampire sighed, conceding the point. Sho had grown increasingly irritable in the past two days, especially when the cold had begun to set in yesterday. Still, Kei had to try.

"What about your cold?" he asked softly, not wanting to set Sho off.

"It's getting better," Sho shot, only to be proved wrong by a long, hard cough.

"Ah," Kei sighed, turning his eyes back to the window. "Rain's slowing."

"Good."

The door opened and closed. Kei could tell that Sho had left. He watched the tall, lanky man strike off down the street, rain plastering his hair to his head. Sho really could be an idiot. The rain would only serve to make him sicker.

Kei sat at the window until the rain stopped completely and the cloud cover began to break. When he felt the first stings of discomfort, he stood and pulled the curtains shut, depression flaring in his heart again.

Sho's feet carried him thoughtlessly until he found himself in front of Shinji's fish shop. He stepped beneath the overhang and pushed a hand through his hair. Soft music filtered through the doorway as white and gold carp swam sluggishly in their tanks. He stepped in and looked around.

"Hi, Sho," a young woman called from the far end of the counter.

"Hi, Jessie," Sho returned, shaking more water from his hair.

"Shinji's in the apartment out back."

Sho glanced at the woman, noting the strained and annoyed look on her face. He growled, nodding at her before striding through the shop and across the small, garbage littered courtyard. Without knocking, he entered the one room house.

"Nii-chan?"

"What?"

Sho found Shinji in a chair in the corner, his body shrouded in a foul-smelling cloud. His heart sank.

"Nii-chan, what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Shinji giggled.

"Nii-chan..."

"Oh, don't preach at me!" Shinji struggled to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his mangled leg. "I'll do what I want."

"This stuff could kill you!"

"And that monster could kill you!"

Sho stared at his brother, an old pain flaring in his soul.

"Kei's not a monster," he said quietly. "I wish you'd see that."

Shinji scoffed, limping to the sink to get a drink.

"He saved your life, too," Sho pressed. "He saved all of us."

Shinji laughed again.

"Saved us? Sho, use your head! He didn't SAVE us out of the goodness of his heart. He's biding his time. Just wait. You'll end up on the receiving end of that monster's bite one day."

"Kei would never do that." Sho felt like crying and striking Shinji at the same time.

"So he says."

"I trust him."

"Idiot."

Shinji slumped back into his chair, looking at his little brother with a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger. His head and his heart were waging a years old battle within him.

"I wish you'd cut loose of him," Shinji said quietly. "Leave him and come back to me. You're my little brother, Sho. My only family. I miss you."

Sho stared at Shinji, shocked by this admission.

"But," Shinji continued, reaching for his drugs again, "as long as you're with that monster, you cannot be my little brother."

Unwilling to fight with Shinji while he was high, and even more unwilling to watch him kill himself Sho turned and left, not looking back. He didn't see the tears that fell on his brothers face.

---

Kei jumped when the phone rang, shaken from his thoughts by the shrill sound in the quiet apartment. Moving into the kitchen, he picked up the reciever in mid-ring, cutting the sound off immediately.

"Hello?"

"Kei? It's Son."

"Ah. How are you?"

"Fine. I just wanted to let you know that, well, Sho's over here."

Kei was confused.

"Okay?"

"He's sick, I think."

Kei closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. He came down with a cold yesterday. Idiot went out in the rain."

There was a dry chuckle.

"I noticed. He's asleep on my couch right now. What do you want me to do?"

"Let him sleep. I'll come get him later."

"Sure. I've actually got to step out, but I'll leave the spare key in case you come before I get home."

"That's fine. Thank you, Son."

Kei hung up the phone and checked the time. Two hours until sunset. Sho would have to wait. The sun kept playing hide-and-seek with the storm clouds and, even with all of his suicidal tendencies, Kei wouldn't dare go out. Sho would never forgive himself.

Restlessness took a stronger hold than previous, making Kei feel like a caged animal. He stalked around the apartment, trying to settle to something and failing miserably. He had a hard time understanding why he was so concerned until, on a whim, he went into Sho's room. He pulled a key from a box on the dresser and unlocked a darkly stained mahogany cabinet, opening it slowly.

"Damn!" he hissed out loud, slamming the door shut so hard that it bounced back open as he flew back into the living room.

Kei ran his hands frantically through his hair, trying to will the reality of the situation from his mind.

Sho was unarmed.

His feeling of worry and dread grew as he grabbed a long, red rain jacket from the closet, the one with the deep hood. The rain had started again, but Kei thought that it wouldn't last long. He looked at the clock. Half an hour. He had to chance it, or he'd go mad. Thirty minutes was time enough to go insane, wasn't it?

He went back into Sho's room, back to the cabinet, and pulled out two sets of guns, checking to make sure they were loaded. He felt strange as he strapped them to his legs the way Sho had once shown him to do. He locked the cabinet and replaced the key, slid the long jacket across his shoulders, and left the room.

Kei paused at the door, biting his lip. Twenty-five minutes. He was taking a great chance in leaving the apartment, but his sixth sense was screaming now. He had to get to Sho, had to make sure that his friend wasn't in danger. Baring his teeth, Kei swung the door open and went out into the dying daylight.

The rain held for a few blocks before it tapered off and the sun crept into the open again. Biting back a snarl of frustration, Kei slipped down an alley and crouched behind a dumpster. His hand kept drifting to one of the guns on his hip as he waited, as if he was seeking some sort of comfort from their cold metal. Moments later, though it seemed hours to Kei, the sun vanished again and he hurried on.

Normally, the trip to Son's house took no more than ten or twelve minutes, but playing hide-and-seek with the sun put the trip at nearly the whole of the twenty-five minutes he'd left with. Kei was crouching in the shadows of another dumpster, staring directly at Son's house. He watched the lengthening shadows, willing the sun to set faster. Street lights flickered to life and Kei stood tentatively. The sun dipped down below the horizon, casting the rest of his path in semi-darkness. Quickly, Kei covered the last of the distance to the door and pulled the key from the place Son had told him to find it. Looking around, Kei let himself in and closed the door.

The interior of the house was cool and dark. Sho was stretched out on his back on the couch, one arm over the side with his hand on the floor. His breath rattled in and out of his chest raggedly. Kei moved to his side and touched Sho's arm gently. He got the expected reaction as the young man jerked and swung his hand upward. Kei shifted, catching the hand.

"Sho?"

Blue eyes snapped open, meeting Kei's brown-green.

"What?"

"Come on. Time to go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Kei considered lying to Sho, wanting to keep from alarming the other, but the look on Sho's face told him not to. Sho was too attuned to Kei for that anymore.

"I don't know," Kei said, stepping back so Sho could sit up. "I really don't know."

Sho sneezed, looking at the clock.

"Kei!" he said loudly, turning wide eyes on the shorter man. "The sun just set! What were you thinking?"

"It was raining." Kei was growing impatient. "Don't worry about it."

Sho looked ready to argue again, so Kei turned back to the door.

"Come on. We need to move."

He unstrapped the guns from his legs and held them out to the young man like a peace offering.

"You're the gunslinger," he said, a smile teasing his mouth, "not me."

Sho smiled and took the guns, settling them firmly and easily around his own legs. Kei felt better for a brief moment before his stomach began to churn again. He communicated his unease to Sho with his eyes. The young man nodded, coughed lightly, and followed Kei out the door.

Lights blazed in both directions when they reached the end of the street. Kei fidgeted on Sho's left, clenching and unclenching his fists in his pockets. He could tell that sheer will alone was keeping Sho on his feet. The man's sickness was spreading, causing Sho's hands to tremble slightly and his face to break out in sweat.

"Will you PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Sho said as Kei led him through a network of alleyways. "Where are you going?"

Kei stopped, frustration seeping into the edges of his subconscious. What WAS going on? Where WERE they going? Why the hell was Kei still nervous as a mouse in a tea shop now that he'd gotten Sho? What forces were at work that had him so frantic?

"I wish I knew, Sho," Kei said, leaning back against a wall as Sho caught his breath. "I haven't been this shook up since..."

Sho looked up at him, confused.

"Since when, Kei?"

"Nothing," Kei replied, a little too sharply, pushing away from the wall. "A long time ago. It doesn't matter."

Not allowing Sho time to question further, Kei started off again at a quick pace. They stayed in the darkened alleys as much as possible, Sho stumbling and cursing now and then when he couldn't see the obstacles in the unlit path that Kei easily avoided. In his current state of mind, Kei was oblivious to it all until he heard Sho stumble once again and fall.

Kei spun around just in time to see Sho hit his knees, one hand supporting his body, the other pressed to his chest. The man grunted once before falling into a fit of coughing that made even the vampire wince. He moved to his friend's side and knelt down, supporting him with gentle hands. Sho coughed hard, gasping for breath when he was finally finished.

"Come on, Sho," Kei whispered, helping the younger man to his feet. "Let's keep moving. It'll help the air flow."

Sho nodded and they moved on slowly. They could tell that they were close to home when they came into the old industrial district. The streets here were lined with abandoned warehouses and small factories that hadn't survived when the big companies moved onto the docks.

Kei heard it before Sho did. A scream. A iwoman's/i scream. Not that screaming was anything out of the ordinary in parts of Mallepa, but Kei heard a distinct undertone of pain and desperation clearly.

"Sho?"

"I hear it," the tall man muttered, unwinding Kei's arm from his waist. "Where?"

"There." Kei's ears picked up on it again. "Somewhere in there." he pointed to a set of old warehouses.

"Shall we?" Sho pulled out one of his guns.

"You sure you're up to it?" Kei took in the slightly fevered look on Sho's face.

"Yes," Sho smiled.

Kei was somewhat relieved to see Sho's indomitable fighting spirit in that smile.

"Let's go then," Kei returned, snagging a gun from Sho's hip.

"You only bring four, and STILL you steal my guns," Sho grumbled light-heartedly.

Kei smiled in return and led the way.

---

The warehouse was lightly guarded, making it easy for Kei to dispatch the handful of men they came upon with relative silence and ease. After the fifth man was tucked cleanly away, Sho pointed something out that should have been painfully obvious to begin with.

"Look," Sho whispered, pointing at two of the bodies. "Chinese AND Japanese. Since when?"

Kei took a closer look at the two men he'd just killed, baffled. He shook his head, having no answer to give out loud. Confused, they moved farther back into the building. The silence was broken only randomly by shrill cries of pain. Sho winced each time they heard it, his face growing stonier as his anger grew.

They quietly climbed onto a catwalk over looking the loading bay. Counting quickly, the two pinpointed thirty men, give or take, spread out through the room, their guard obviously down. They were shocked that the Chinese and Japanese men were actually mingling together, sharing cigarettes and laughing. Near the center of the room, five of them were gathered around someone lying on the floor. At random intervals, one or more of them would kick the figure, eliciting another cry from her. Sho growled beside Kei.

The men moved away from the woman, apparently satisfied with her condition for the moment. Kei gritted his teeth, biting back his own growl, at his first clear view of her. She was a child, for pity's sake!

The woman lay curled into a fetal position, clutching her ribs. Tears stained her face, along with blood and sweat, as she fought to control herself. Eyes closed tightly, she sobbed silently.

"Kei, we can't leave her there," Sho whispered very close to his ear.

"What can we do?" he whispered back, taking another quick head count. "We've got four guns, no extra clips, you're sick, and we can't risk anything happening to her if we screw up."

"You move faster than me."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. What's your point?"

"I'll cover you. You go get her."

"Sho..."

"Kei shut up and listen to me for once. I might be sick, but you know I rarely miss my target. Even on a bad day."

Kei looked around again, his eyes continuously coming back to the woman on the floor. She was quickly losing consciousness, and heaven only knew what they'd do to her then. The scent of her blood was thick in the air. Sho was watching him and Kei could tell that his young companion was trying to think of someone other than himself for once. With a sigh, Kei handed the gun back to Sho and crept down the catwalk to the stairs.

Sho met Kei's eyes, and the two men communicated something powerful in a brief moment before Sho gave a nod and a yell, standing up and firing wildly down into the floor area. Even though it would seem to anyone else that his gunfire was random and lacked any visible target or pattern, Sho was very careful in the direction the bullets flew lest he hit the woman on the floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kei creeping slowly down the stairs. What was he waiting for?

"Go!" he bellowed, darting down the catwalk in the opposite direction, holstering the now empty guns and reaching for the second set.

Half way down the walkway, Sho came face-to-face with a Chinese man. He grabbed for Sho, who quickly ducked, driving a fist into the man's stomach. If things weren't so serious at the moment, Sho might have laughed at the man's comical OOF, but instead he turned sharply in front of the man. With another quick movement, Sho sent the man tumbling over the railing and into the open air beyond. Without looking back, he moved on, ducking out of range of the bullets that were now flying at his head.

Two guns. Only two fully loaded guns and no spare clips. He pulled them out.

He chanced a glance into the bay and spotted Kei dodging between two men, both of whom fell an instant later. Sho smiled, ducking only a moment before a bullet slammed into the wall behind him. He fired a few rounds down into the bay and was rewarded with a yell of pain.

Looking down again, he saw that Kei had reached the girl and was kneeling next to her. Kei didn't see the man creeping up behind him, a metal rod held ready.

"Kei!" Sho yelled, taking a great risk as he stood and took aim.

Kei spun just in time to see the man fall, a bullet buried between his shoulders. He looked up at Sho, his gratitude turning to horror as the younger man fell.

"Sho!"

"Get her out!" Sho yelled back from somewhere in the shadows. "It only grazed me! Go!"

Sho pulled himself back against the wall, tearing one of the long sleeves off of his shirt and wrapping the cloth just above the wound on his left calf. With effort, he pulled himself to his feet, retrieved the gun he'd dropped, and kept moving. He ran out of bullets not long after, but he stayed in motion, trying to keep the attention of the guards off of Kei. Looking into the bay, Sho saw that both Kei and the girl were gone.

Taking this as his cue to leave as well, Sho broke into a run, pain searing his leg up into his hip and groin. Ignoring it as best he could, he pushed himself to continue around the catwalk, thankful that it went all the way around the room, and through the door that he and Kei had come in through, narrowly dodging another bullet. Somehow, he managed to make it out of the warehouse unscathed, though he could hear the men hot on his heels.

Once outside, he blindly ran a few blocks north toward the apartment before collapsing next to some foul smelling garbage cans. Blood soaked the leg of his jeans and he couldn't breathe without wheezing, but he was alive. And, he hoped, so were Kei and the girl they'd risked their necks for.

Sho sat in the alley, coughing painfully for a while. He retied the blood soaked shirt sleeve, ripping the other off to add to it, then climbed to his feet. His head swam as he clutched the wall for support. He started back south, looking for Kei.

He'd not gone but a block and a half when Kei rounded a corner, the girl cradled in his arms. The worry that had etched the vampire's face melted a little as he hurried forward. Sho sat down on an old crate to catch his breath again.

"Hey, Kei," Sho gasped, his smile more of a grimace. "What took you so long?"

"Idiot," Kei said, laying the girl on the ground near Sho so he could assure himself that his friend was alright.

"Well, you raised me," Sho retorted, pushing Kei away from his leg. "I'm fine. It only looks bad because I've been running on it."

Kei didn't look convinced, but let it go for the time being.

"We're only a few blocks from home if we stick to the alleys. It'll hold off any pursuit for a while. Can you manage?"

Sho nodded, pushing himself to his feet, doubting that anyone would try to find them. They were probably back there licking their wounds. Kei stooped to pick the girl up again, hoisting her easily into his arms. Mindful of Sho's wounded leg, they began the slow trek home.

---

Read and review, please! (heart bubbles)


	9. Chapter 8

(cries for sadness and joy)  
The site was being mean to me for nearly a week. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get to post this chapter. LoL  
But, here 'tis, in all it's (ahem) glory. My Muse better be happy now.  
Hard to believe that A Lesson in Understanding is almost done. Two more chapters to post once 9 is typed and 10 is written/typed. Then the next installment of this fiction, which is threatening to become a trilogy, will begin. (dances) Megami's gonna hurt me if I don't stop with the cliffhanger / dead end endings, but meh. I can handle it. XD I hope that my readers can handle it as well, because I LOVE THEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(coughhackdierevivesfromprecastPhoenixDown) Wow... lol

Anywho, happy reading and what-not! (hugz and kizzez)

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Eight**

By the time the unlikely trio made it back to the apartment, Sho was pale and near collapse, but he forced himself up the stairs and into the bathroom. Pushing his friend momentarily from his mind, Kei placed the woman on his bed, making sure that she wasn't lying on her triple-braided ponytail. He left long enough to fill a large bowl with warm water and grab some towels from the kitchen.

Kneeling down on the floor, Kei began to wipe the blood, sweat, and dirt from the young woman's face. As her features were cleared of the mess, Kei guaged her to be no more than Sho's age, at most. Her hands were delicate, the fingers slender and long, but they looked very powerful and strong. Her muscles tensed slightly as he took them to wipe the dirt away. She wore no rings or adornments, nor did she bare the marks of any on her hands and wrists, leading Kei to believe that she was, perhaps, good at hand to hand.

He moved to her neck, wiping gently, and his fingers encountered a silver chain. He tugged it carefully, pulling a jade and silver pendant from beneath her shoulder. Once in his hand, Kei felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes widened, memories flashing through his mind as he looked from the carving on the pendant to the girl's face.

"Watchtower of the Rising Sun?" he whispered. "But they're all..."

He shook his head and tucked the pendant beneath her shirt. He bit his lip, studying her face. She'd have some nasty bruising above her left eye, but he could tell that the eye itself was not damaged. He gently touched her ribs, pushing lightly. By her flinch and gasp, he surmised that there were some light fractures.

Unwilling to do anything more while she slept, Kei pulled a blanket over her small frame, collected the bowl and soiled towels, and left the room.

"Sho?" Kei called as he went into the kitchen to put the bowl and towels in the sink.

There was no answer from the closed bathroom door.

"Sho?" he called again, a little louder.

He padded down the hall, glancing in at the girl on his way.

"Sho? Are you okay?"

There was still no answer for a long moment until Kei heard a barely audible moan. Worry suddenly overwhelming him, Kei reached for the handle and pushed open the door. The smell of blood was thick in the air.

Sho sat on the floor next to the bathtub, his left pantlet cut open to reveal a deep wound in his calf. From the look of what was left of the pantleg and the small puddle on the floor, Sho has lost slightly more blood than he was letting on.

"Damn it," Kei growled, moving into the bathroom. "Grazed you, huh?"

The sweet smell of Sho's blood made him light-headed. He knelt next to Sho, trying hard to ignore the smell and the puddle of precious liquid beneath Sho's knee. Instead, Kei focused on Sho's face, placing a hand on his forehead, concern becoming increasingly more like panic. Sho's eyes were closed and his fever was raging. Kei bit his lip, removing his hand from Sho's head and moving to his leg.

Sho's eyes flew open when Kei's nimble fingers began to explore the skin around the wound. He yelled in pain.

"The bullet's still inside," Kei told him, placing his right hand against the young man's chest, holding him still. "It needs to come out."

Sho panted, staring at Kei through fevered and terrified eyes. The vampire tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible, trying to convey calm to his friend. Closing his eyes again and gripping the side of the bathtub with a blood covered trembling hand, Sho nodded.

"You've got to hold still," Kei instructed, forcing his voice into an even tone. "I have to do this by hand, the hard way. I won't tell you that it'll be pleasant."

Sho gritted his teeth. Kei took a deep breath, placed his right hand just above Sho's left knee, and began to feel around the wound again with his left, trying to find the bullet again.

"Thank goodness," he whispered. "No where near the bone."

He began to squeeze, nearly biting his tongue as a fresh splash of blood trickled onto the floor. Sho groaned in pain, trembling visibly.

"Almost," Kei told him, feeling the bullet shift.

Sho jerked, yelling again.

"I'm sorry, Sho," Kei said, "I'm so sorry."

He continued to squeeze, trying not to think about the damage that the bullet was doing. Blood continued to spatter onto the floor, thick and black, and Kei was actually glad. This was the bad blood, what Luka would have called "sick blood," that wasn't fit for either human or vampire to have.

After what seemed an eternity, Kei's efforts were rewarded by a pinging sound as the bullet finally worked free and fell from the wound. The blood turned bright red but didn't flow too freely. Sho fell back, whimpering, hovering on the brink of unconsciousness. Kei settled back onto his heels, breathing deeply. Gathering his strength, he reached into the cabinet for dressings. He carefully cleaned and wrapped Sho's leg.

Kei somehow managed to get Sho from the bathroom into his bedroom, stirring the man long enough to get him to take off the bloody clothing and put on something clean. Sho was compliant enough, having no strength to argue. The vampire settled Sho onto his bed, propping the wounded leg on a stack of pillows. Sho's fever raged, but he was alive, and Kei would bet almost anything in the world that Sho would pull out of it.

If Kei had still been a religious man, he might have prayed.

---

Over the course of the next two days, Kei stayed close to Sho and the girl. He felt no fatigue for the first thirty hours, but when his hunger began to set in, he found that he almost regretted mopping the bathroom floor and the careful way he disposed of the bloody bandages from Sho's leg. Still, he didn't dare leave the apartment to hunt.

Kei sat in the living room, staring at the curtain shrouded window, the edges of it fuzzy with the last rays of daylight. He felt the urge to sleep so strongly that he could almost laugh.

"Kei?"

He turned his head slowly to see Sho leaning in the doorway, favoring his left leg only slightly.

"Sho, you're up." Kei hurried over to him.

"I'm fine," Sho said, allowing Kei to feel his head, face, and neck. "I think my cold is finally clearing out."

"Your fever's broken. But still, you shouldn't be up."

"I needed to stretch."

Kei smiled despite himself. Sho was fast on the mend, if his independent attitude was any indication.

"How is she?" Sho asked, hobbling around to peek in on the girl still sleeping on Kei's bed.

"Fine," Kei said, following him. "She's starting to heal pretty well, too."

"Good."

Sho turned piercing blue eyes on Kei, studying him in such a way that made Kei fidget.

"Kei, go out."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Go out tonight. Call Toshi, see if he'll help you out. Just go out."

Kei was prepared to argue, prepared to tell Sho that he was fine and not hungry at all, but he watched Sho's expression change from determination to sadness and immediately gave in. He sighed.

"Alright," he breathed. "But I won't be gone for long."

"I know. Help me to the couch."

Kei slid an arm around Sho's bare waist, easily bearing the man's weight. Sho settled back on the couch, sighing as the pressure came off of his leg. Kei checked the dressing and made a mental note to change it when he got back. The young man was dozing lightly, his head on a pillow with one hand beneath it. Kei saw, for a brief moment, the boy Sho had once been reflected in that sleeping face. He smiled sadly, turning away quickly lest Sho wake up again.

He looked in on the girl again, satisfied by the even beat of her heart. From the kitchen, he called Toshi and explained part of the situation. Toshi gave him a list of a few hot spots that he might be able to get a meal or two from. Kei thanked him and hung up, feeling both disgusted with himself and excited at the prospect of the hunt. Checking on both of his "patients" once more, Kei slipped silently out of the apartment and into the growing Mallepa night time.

On the bed, the girl rolled over, a low moan of pain and fear escaping her lips.

_She was eight again. Eight years old and terrified. Daddy told her not to be, but he wouldn't be mad if she was. Daddy would hear her if she called out to him, but so would the other ones. The other ones with their guns and knives and killing. She was terrified of them._

_She chanced to peek out again, pushing the hidden door open ever so slightly. The room was empty now. The couldn't find her here, so they'd left, trying to find her in other parts of the house. Thank goodness it was a big house. She slipped out silently._

_Her room was in shambles, but they hadn't found the set of small knives that Daddy had hidden for her. She took them now, one in each hand, trying not to cry. She's been taught how to use these knives, been drilled in the points of the bodytat would either kill or wound, but now she just wanted her Daddy. She didn't want to be standing in her dark and broken room, holding a set of bone-handled knives, trying to remember what they'd told her. Daddy wouldn't be mad if she was scared, but he'd be mad if she just stood here._

_The hall was deserted as she moved silently along. The house was eerily quiet and her fear grew. She came to the grand staircase that led down to the foyer and crouched at the corner, trying to stay out of sight. Biting her lip, she peaked out. There were two men at the bottom of the stairs. They stood quietly, not moving, and they had their backs to her. She needed to move before she was frozen by terror. She needed to move NOW!_

_She crossed to the other side of the hall, staying low as she crept across the open landing. She lost sight of the men and prayed that they wouldn't come up the stairs. They didn't. She remembered to breathe._

_She nearly cried when she reached the far end of the hall. She pressed her ear to the door of her father's study. All she heard was a low moaning sound before the door burst open and she was dragged unceremoniously into the room. The breath was knocked from her body as she landed on her stomach, the knives skittering in two different directions away from her. Another low moan reached her ears as her lungs finally drew breath. She looked before her and her eyes fell on her brothers body._

_The breath she had just struggled to take came flowing back out of her body._

_She screamed._

Sho shot up from the couch as the girl in Kei's room began to scream. He limped into the room as she lay on the bed, flailing her arms and still screaming. Thinking quickly, he took hold of her arms, knowing it might not have been the best idea when her thrashing grew more frantic.

"Hey!" he called, trying to wake her up and hoping she could understand him. "Calm down, it's okay! You're safe! Safe!"

Her screams melted into whimpers almost immediately, her arms going limp in his hands. She slowly blinked open her eyes and stared at him. Fear played in them, framed by unshed tears. He let her arms go, laying them next to her body.

"You're safe," he repeated. "Okay? Safe."

She nodded. Sho felt a surge of relief. She seemed to understand him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Th...thirsty," she replied, her voice harsh with dehydration.

He went into the kitchen and drew a glass of water. He settled behind her, picking her up and holding her gently against his chest. She drank slowly, holding the glass between her trembling hands. She coughed a little and Sho took the glass away, moving so he could resettle her against the pillow.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she curled onto her side. "You're hurt."

He looked down at his bandaged leg, noticing for the first time the red that was seeping through the layers.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. You go back to sleep now."

She let her eyes slide closed, cutting her green gaze from his leg.

"You too," she whispered, slipping back into sleep.

Sho hobbled back to the couch, his leg throbbing. Kei had been gone for nearly an hour now, but Sho tried not to worry too much. Kei could take care of himself, no problem or doubt about it.

He groaned as he stretched his leg back out. He cursed his stupidity and slow reaction time. He'd been shot before, sure, but none of the bullets had ever penetrated his skin so badly, nor put him out of action for so long. He didn't believe that wounds built character, or that scars were something to be proud of. They were constant and permanent reminders of near-misses and failures, moments when the body and the mind were not attuned enough to one another to remove the whole of the person from danger. He'd let his guard down for one moment, one split millisecond, and he would pay for it.

_"But it was Kei,_" part of his mind, the part that always spoke in the impudent child's voice, reminded him. _"Kei was in trouble. You were helping Kei. Remember?"_

Still, Sho knew the effort had been futile. If the assailant had hit Kei at all, granted that Kei had let him, it wouldn't have killed him. Yes, it would have hurt like hell, but Kei wouldn't have died from it. And the man would have been the one dying, not Kei. Sho had risked himself for nothing, because Kei hadn't really needed him at all. Sho hoped that Kei didn't realize that, but Sho also knew that Kei didn't miss much.

The vampire could handle himself well enough on his own. He didn't need Sho to constantly watch his back. If nothing else, the young man felt that his friend only tolerated it to keep the peace between them. But, it wasn't something that Sho could help. In the middle of a gun fight, with the adrenaline coursing through his veins and every nerve in his body alert and on fire, Sho only thought two things: protect your family, kill the enemy. That, too, was Kei's doing.

Had it been Toshi or Shinji, and now Son, Sho's reaction would have been the same. He still would have stood in the open, taken down the assailant threatening his family member, but would he have lingered that long? Would he have stood there like a duck in a shooting gallery, not moving, inviting that bullet that put him down? Why had he done that anyway?

His musings were interrupted when the front door opened, spilling cold, blue light from a street lamp across the floor.

"Damn, why is it so dark?"

"Toshi?"

Toshi poked his head around the door, grinning like a mad man.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The smiling man was nudged into the apartment by Kei, who grinned good-naturedly as he closed the door. Moving into the dark living room he turned on one of the lamps. Sho was relieved to see that the color was back in Kei's face and that his hagard appearance had been replaced by his normal eternally youthful expression.

"Toshi insisted on coming with me," the blonde explained, casting an irritated yet loving glance at the other man, keeping his voice low. "Something about 'watching my back' while I 'did the deed.' Kind of sounds like a pimp who watches his girls while they have sex or something."

Toshi blushed.

"Come on, Kei! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Maybe Toshi has a biting fetish," Sho teased, eyes sparkling with amusement as he allowed Kei to check his leg and change the bandages.

"Were you walking around?" Kei cut across the banter, casting a sharp look at Sho as he laid the blood soaked gauze on the floor and reached for a clean piece.

"Oh, yeah. She woke up while you were gone. I... went to check on her."

Kei glanced through the bars into his room and froze. Brown-green eyes locked onto a pair of green-brown eyes. A shiver ran down his spine at what he saw in them and he suddenly remembered her pendant.

"Seems she's awake again," he said softly, turning his attention back to Sho's leg as he finished wrapping it.

Sho glanced at Toshi, who had the good grace to make an excuse to leave. He bid them both good night and slipped away into the night, nodding once to the girl on the bed. She didn't move as she continued to stare levelly at Kei and Sho.

Kei sighed, finishing the wrappings on Sho's leg. He looked up into the clear blue gaze of his young companion and saw that they were thinking the same thing.

_"What do we do now?"_

---

Read and Review, please! (heart bubbles)


	10. Chapter 9

Ah, Chapter 9. Have you ever seen anything finer? LoL  
The Chapters seem to be getting longer. Funny. And people are actually reading this thing. Awesome! I won't take up too much time with the inane babble this time, but I do hope that you'll continue reading this series. It's bound to go somewhere and perhaps it'll even be good, ne?

Happy reading!

---

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Nine**

After a few minutes, the woman pushed herself into a sitting position, slowly swinging her feet onto the floor. Kei caught his breath sharply as she stood, swaying for a moment and wincing before catching her balance. Slowly, cautiously, she came around the wall and almost fell into a chair. She resumed looking at them, holding herself on the edge of the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Kei asked softly.

"I'll live," she replied shortly. "Who are you?

"I'm Kei, and this is Sho," Kei answered, motioning to the other.

Sho nodded quietly.

"I suppose I have the two of you to thank for my actually being alive. And myself to blame for your leg, Sho.

"No," Sho said, smiling. "We can only blame me for this.

She smiled back, the expression somewhat strained.

"You two don't work for Foster, do you?" she asked suddenly.

Kei and Sho looked at each other, confused.

"Who?" Kei asked, looking back.

"Thomas Foster. You've never heard of him?"

"No, we haven't."

You will. Soon enough. He's creating an empire in Mallepa, bringing the Chinese and Japanese gangs together. They're slowly being  
drawn in, some willingly, others under threat."

The two mean looked at one another again, shocked.

"By the expressions on your faces," she said softly, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her ribs lightly, "I'm suddenly inclined to believe you."

"That helps," Sho said. "But, I believe we're at a disadvantage. You know us, but who are you?"

She fell silent for a time, considering.

"My name… is Serinity. But, you can call me Rin."

Kei twitched, his eyes growing wide. A memory. That name. He suddenly realized where he'd seen her pendant before. Thirteen years ago…

_"You can call me Rin." _

"Of course, child."

Kei hated it when Naji smiled. When the older vampire smiled, Kei always felt like he wanted to be sick. Her smile was poison.  
He shifted himself ever so slightly on the branch of the tree, gazing through the open window, watching Naji bait the sandy haired little girl. Her dark eyes glittered with malice and bloodlust as she reached out a long-fingered hand to pet the little girl's head. Rin smiled up at Naji, her face wide open and full of trust as only a six year old could be. Kei's stomach turned again.

"Where is your father, Rin?" Naji asked sweetly.

"In the study with my brother," Rin answered. "He hasn't come to tuck me in yet."

"Oh, poor thing," Naji purred, her hair obscuring part of her face as she gathered Rin onto her lap. "Let's wait together, hmm? I'll keep you company until he gets here."

Rin went willingly into Naji's arms, already partially enthralled. Kei bit his lip, suddenly unsure. He had a clear view of the little girl now. She was a pretty creature, promising to grow into a stunning beauty. Her hazel green eyes sparkled in the moonlight that filtered into the room through the open window. Her sandy blonde hair was knife straight and glowing.

"Naji," Kei hissed.

"Silence, fool," she growled.  
_  
"Is someone else out there?" Rin looked to the window. _

"Yes, my dear," Naji purred at her. "It's a friend of mine. Would you like to say hello?"

"Oh yes! Please?"

"Come in here, darling." Naji motioned to him with one slender finger.

"Naji," Kei repeated, not moving.

"Now," she snapped.

Kei sighed as he leapt easily onto the windowsill and stepped into the room. Rin looked up at him from the circle of Naji's arms, smiling.

"Hello, Rin," Kei said softly, running a hand through his black, shoulder length hair.

_"Hi,' Rin returned, sliding from Naji's lap and moving to him. _

_When she tugged on his jacket, he knelt down to her level. She let her childish curiosity take hold as she looked at him, taking in every detail of his face with wide, open eyes. _

_"You're pretty," she said finally, smiling brightly. _

Despite himself, Kei returned her smile.

"So are you, Pup."

Rin laughed, her child's voice light and innocent. Kei's resolve crumbled further as she studied him again.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked, forcing his voice into a cheerful tone.

"Because I never want to forget you," she answered simply.

That was all it took to break him. He cast worried eyes over Rin's head, trying to communicate his thoughts to Naji, but the older vampire was on her feet, her radiantly beautiful face twisted into a hideous snarl.

"No!" Kei yelled, grabbing hold of Rin.

He turned his back to Naji, howling when her claws-like nails came down on his shoulder. His blood flowed for only a moment before the wounds began to heal themselves over again. In his arms, Rin was silent, her eyes wide with fear, worry, and confusion.

"Listen to me, Pup," he whispered hurriedly in her ear. "Run! Now!"

He released her and turned, catching hold of Naji's wrist as she took another swing at him. He knew he couldn't hold her long, but he had to try. Standing, he grabbed her other wrist as she swung her arm, and began to force her back.

"Fool!" Naji screamed. "What are you doing?"

Kei didn't answer, all of his concentration focused on moving her back, away from the child who was now skirting the room toward the door. She was half way there.

"NO!" Naji howled, finally mustering herself enough to throw Kei off.  
_  
She tossed him like a doll. He flew across the room and slammed into a full-length free-standing mirror. A piece of glass pierced his right forearm painfully, but he yanked it free as he climbed to his feet. Rin was at the door, Naji right behind her. _

"Naji!" Kei yelled, starting forward.

The door was thrown open at that moment, and Naji stopped sharply, a small sound escaping her lips. She looked down and found herself staring at the hilt of a black and gold Katana where it protruded from her stomach.

"K-Kei…" she rasped, stepping back and off of the blade, groaning.

Kei was at her side in and instant, scooping her into his arms and leaping to the window. No matter how he might loathe Naji, he wouldn't leave her in the hands of the Watchtower. He heard shouts behind him. For an instant, he paused on the windowsill and looked back, meeting Rin's eyes.

"Please forget me," _he thought._ "For your sake and mine, forget me."

_He fled into the darkness._

"You did forget me," Kei murmured. "What?" Sho asked from beside him.

"Nothing," Kei said quickly, moving Sho's leg gently from his lap and standing up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin."

Rin watched him, her brow knit with surprise and curiosity.

"How did you find me?" she asked, turning her attention to Sho.

"Would you believe me if I said that we just happened to be in the neighborhood?" Sho asked, pushing himself into a sitting position on the couch.

"No," Rin returned, one eyebrow arched quizzically, though there was a slight glint of humor in her eyes.

"Well, that's the truth," Kei said, moving past her into the kitchen.

"I bet," she retorted, her tone light, almost teasing.

Sho smiled.

"It's a long story to tell," he said to her. "With lots of twists and turns. And if involves me being sick."

"Really? Tell me more. I love a good sick story."

Kei stood in the kitchen, chewing on his lip. What trick was fate playing on him this time? Was this truly the same little girl whose life he'd saved thirteen years ago? And why did she bear the crest of the Watchtower? It couldn't be possible. The last of that family were rumored to have been killed in 2014.

He leaned on the counter, listening to Sho and Rin banter back and forth like old friends. They were already getting along, which posed another question: What were they going to do with her? It was hard enough to keep their secret from Son, but now there was another person involved. It made Kei feel worse because the other person was a woman. Even if he called himself a monster, Kei still believed in chivalry and respected women. That's why he never harmed nor fed on women. It was one part of his human life that Kei had never fully let go of, and with good reason.

They couldn't let her go to be on her own, that much was clear. It seemed that the men holding her had had other motives beyond beating her senseless. Kei remembered the feeling of overwhelming anticipation that had lingered around the men. They'd been waiting for something or someone. That Foster guy Rin had mentioned, perhaps? And if she left on her own and they got to her again? Kei would never forgive himself if something happened to the Pup.

Kei smiled, remembering how her eyes had sparkled happily the moment he'd called her that. He supposed that the girl had enjoyed the pet name for some reason. And he'd been right all those years ago. She HAD become a stunning beauty with her clear green-brown eyes and waist-length hair. It would be no small wonder if Sho's signs of a crush turned out to be true.

Something about that last thought made Kei twitch. What if Sho DID fall for Rin? He'd want her close by, wouldn't he? And if something were to happen to her? Kei almost refused to think about the Sho he'd have on his hands then.

_"Stop it,"_ he chided himself. _"Stop being such an idiot."  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Kei left the kitchen and rejoined the conversation.

---

Over the next few days, Sho and Rin grew stronger; Rin's fractured ribs mending well so that she could breathe without pain. Upon seeing the way Kei cared for Sho's leg, she gently reprimanded him and proved herself to be an adept caretaker. She taught Kei different methods of wrapping and tending to the wound. In the matter of a week, Sho was able to put pressure on his left leg with only a slight wince and little to no bleeding. The guys couldn't help but be impressed.

They came to a silent agreement. Neither side would question too much of the other, and a tenuous peace was forged and kept. Rin helped when and where she could in the apartment, and she never asked why Kei so readily gave up his bed to her. It didn't escape her attention that he left every night once she and Sho had turned in, though. Questions that lay in the backs of all their minds were left unasked for the simple fact that they all knew they would talk when they felt the time was right.

Near the middle of the second week, Rin broached a subject that had been nagging her mind.

"Kei?"

She found him in sitting at the kitchen table pouring over an Anne Rice novel, his eyes skimming back and forth over the page.

"Kei?" she repeated, sitting down across from him.

"Hmm?" He looked up, closing the book, one finger marking his page.

"What's that one?" She motioned to the book.

"_The Vampire Armand_," he said, showing her the cover.

Her eyes lingered on the foil pressed cover, an odd light flickering through her eyes. She blinked and it was gone.

"I haven't read that one," she said, leaning her elbows on the table and propping her chin on the heels of her hands. "Any good?"

"Fairly, yes." Kei opened the book and settled back to read again.

Rin took a deep breath and dove in.

"Kei, I need to back to my place."

The man faltered only slightly, his hand hesitating for only the briefest of moments as he reached to turn the page.

"I know," he said softly, settling a bookmark into place and setting the book on the table between them. "Do you think that's the wisest thing right now?"

"It's been a week and a half," she pointed out. "Sho said he'd go with me."

"Sho? He can still barely walk."

"He can walk just fine. And he needs to get out and get some sun. He's starting to look like you. You could use some sun yourself, you know."

Kei heard the teasing tone in her voice, but couldn't help but bristle slightly at the remark. He sighed.

"It can't wait until dark?"

"No. Kei, as much as I like your clothes, I can't keep wearing them."

He smiled at her as she motioned to the jeans and white shirt she'd pilfered from his closet. He knew she was right.

"How long do you want me to stay, anyway?" she asked suddenly, looking down at the tabletop.

"I don't know," Kei said truthfully. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. But, I want to be sure you're safe before you're on your own again."

Rin looked up, her hazel eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"I promise to try to behave."

She bounced to her feet, still smiling. Stepping around the table, she dropped a quick kiss on his cheek before flitting out of the kitchen. Kei watched her go, trying desperately to remember what it had been like to be nineteen and human. When he couldn't think of anything, he smiled sadly, picked up his book, and got lost in the reading again.

---

Rin hummed to herself as she crossed through the living room and down the hall. Sho's door was open, but she still knocked. Sho's brown-blonde head poked out from behind the open door of his gun cabinet. He smiled and motioned her in, disappearing back into the cabinet. Rin glided across the room and settled on the edge of his bed, dragging a pillow across her knees.

Sho felt better than he had for a few days. The last of the scratchiness was gone from his throat and his leg was bearing his weight with almost no complaint. He was also glad that the swelling had gone down on his calf so he could wear his leather pants again. Jeans and baggy sweat pants got annoying after a while.

Rin watched him toy with his expansive collection of guns for a while, admiring the way he handled each weapon carefully. He had a fierce look of concentration on his boyish face. He leaned forward to reach for something, and a single braid slid across his shoulder and tickled his jaw. Absently, he flipped it back and straightened up.

"Kei said we could go," Rin said after a short silence.

"That didn't take much," Sho replied without turning around.

"I told you it wouldn't."

Sho flashed a smile at her, strapping a holster around his right thigh.

"You just gotta know how to handle guys like Kei," Rin continued, lying back on the bed and stuffing the pillow under her head.

Sho chuckled softly as he finished strapping on his left holster and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"And I'm sure you've had lots of practice then?" he teased, reaching for his cigarettes.

"Hey!"

Sho laughed as she hit him repeatedly with another pillow. He jumped up and headed back to the cabinet, lighting the cigarette on the way. Rin sat up and mock glared at his back.

"You're one lucky bastard, you know that"

"How's that?" Sho put the cigarette between his teeth so he could place a gun in each holster and secure it.

"Because I like you," she said simply, getting to her feet.

"Glad to hear that. Ready?"

Kei was leaning in the kitchen doorway when they emerged. Sho handed Rin a spare jacket and looked at the vampire. Kei's expression was filled with worry as he stared back at the young man. Sho could understand why. Even with all of the arguments and discussions and fights over Sho's habits, Kei was still reluctant to let Sho go anywhere without him if it could be helped. Kei had always felt a responsibility for Sho, even now that the boy had crossed into his twenties and towered over him. In so many ways, Sho was still a child. More than that, Kei was drawn to Sho's side by a different and deep-rooted love that couldn't readily be explained.

Kei sighed.

"You two be careful, please," he said, pushing his hands into his pockets and entering the living room.

"We will," Sho said, shoving a hint of impatience from his voice.

"Are you armed?"

"Kei." Sho couldn't stop the irritation in his face and voice from showing.

"Sho, humor me. Please?"

"Alright, yes, I'm armed. See?" He held open his jacket to show the holsters.

"Good."

"Can we go?"

"Fine. Don't be long."

Sho opened his mouth to snap back, but Rin was suddenly at his elbow, ushering him out the door.

"Come on, Sho honey," she said quickly, casting a glance at Kei. "We're burning daylight. Long way to go and no time to get there."

Sho felt himself pushed out of the apartment. He blinked stupidly for a few moments as his eyes were assaulted by the early afternoon sunlight. He pulled his sunglasses from his pocket and slipped them on as Rin pulled the door closed and joined him.

"Why do you argue with him so much?" she asked, looking up at him.

Sho shrugged, unsure how to answer as his heart lurched.

"Well alright," Rin said. "Shall we?"

Sho nodded. Rin smiled and led the way.

---

One more chapter to go! Yae!  
Read and Review, please! (heart bubbles)


	11. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness! It's been... FOREVER! LoL  
Sorry for the wait, folks, I really am. Life is a pain and sometimes I have no choice but to conform and be submissive. (ha ha ha) Anywho, here's Chapter 10 for you. Hope you enjoy it! And please... don't kill me for what I've done...  
(runs and hides)

* * *

**A Lesson in Understanding**

**Ten**

She was only vaguely surprised by what they found when they reached her little two room apartment. Rin sighed and pocketed the now useless key. Someone had kicked the door open anyway.

"Wait." Sho put a hand on Rin's shoulder and stepped around her.

She almost protested until she saw him draw one of his guns. Rin understood immediately and fell in behind Sho.

The gun held at shoulder height, Sho reached out and pushed the splintered door. It swung open slowly, groaning softly in the silence. Cautiously, Sho stepped into the doorway, eyes quickly scanning the room. Motioning Rin to stay in the hall, Sho made his way carefully through the apartment, checking behind doors and in closets until he was sure they were alone.

"It's clear," he said, holstering the gun. "Who ever did this is long gone."

Rin stepped into the room and surveyed the damage. The entire apartment looked like someone had set a herd of elephants loose in it. She counted herself lucky that she hadn't owned much in the first place. Glass, splinters of wood, and paper lay strewn across the floor. Her anger flared at the sight of her small collection of books piled in the middle of the room, pages torn out and shredded. Biting back a snarl, she picked her way into the bedroom.

Sho stooped next to the pile of books, hoping that he might be able to find something salvageable. He'd seen the anger and hurt on her face for a moment when she'd looked at them. He heard her curse darkly as he began to sift through the wreckage.

Rin nearly cried when she entered her bedroom. Her clothes lay strewn everywhere, tossed haphazardly from the dresser and closet. Taking a deep breath, she started picking up a few shirts, separating them into two piles: useless and salvageable. By the time she was finished, Rin calculated that she'd lost only a quarter of her wardrobe. She hauled her backpack from under the bed and folded the unslashed clothing into it. That done, she pieced together her toiletry kit. She carried the backpack into the living room and stopped.

"What are you doing?"

Sho looked up from the pile of books.

"Salvaging," he said. "But there's really nothing left in one piece. Sorry."

Rin felt tears sting her eyes again.

"It's alright. I've got something better for you. Come give me a hand."

He set down the remnants of the book in his hand and rose to his feet, ignoring the burning feeling in his healing wound. Rin found her duffle bag unharmed and opened it on the bed. She knelt in the corner of the room, studying the floor boards. Sho watched from the doorway.

"Where was that mark?" she whispered. "Ah, there."

She flipped open the butterfly knife she'd pulled from the nightstand and inserted the blade between two of the boards. With a POP, one of them sprang loose. Pulling it free, she laid it aside and pulled three more, opening a large hole in the floor.

"You can come in," Rin said, glancing over her shoulder. "I don't bite."

Blushing lightly, Sho crossed the room to where she knelt, peering over her shoulder.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"This."

Rin reached in and pulled out an object wrapped tightly in a small blanket. Moving so she could curl her legs beneath her body, she reverently unwrapped the blanket.

Sho let out a low whistle when Rin held up the wakizashi. He hadn't seen one of these swords in a long time, not since Shinji had taken him to the museum as a kid. He took it carefully from her outstretched hands, surprised by how light it was. The scabbard was plain and black, bearing no markings of any kind. The guard was made of what looked like gold filigree over a harder metal. The hilt aloes was over a foot long and was wrapped in black and red in the common diamond pattern. He slid the blade free of the scabbard, whistling again. It gleamed brightly, the edge glinting menacingly.

"Wow," he breathed, sliding the blade back into the scabbard and handing it back.

Rin smiled as she wrapped the blanket back around it.

"Put this in that bag on the bed."

He took the bundle from her and worked it into the duffle bag. Rin leaned back over the hole and began pulling small black bags from it. Without being asked, Sho took these and added them to the duffle. Finally, Rin replaced the boards and stood up.

"I think that's all of it," she said, looking around.

Sho finished closing the bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's head back. It's getting late."

Rin put her backpack on as Sho pulled the front door closed as best he could. She could have laughed if she weren't so sad. The apartment had been her home for over a year, and even if it wasn't much, it had at least been something.

They stepped out into the street, glancing around. Neither of them spoke as they made their way back toward the apartment. Rin's mind was elsewhere, so Sho left her alone.

"Sho! Hey, Sho!"

Sho stopped and spotted Toshi making his way toward them. Rin glanced at Show, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Hey," Sho said when Toshi reached them. "Where've you been?"

"Around," Toshi returned.

"I bet," Sho said. "Toshi, this is Rin. She's going to be staying with Kei and me for a while. Rin, this is Toshi. He and I grew up together."

The two shook hands, Toshi's smile wide and friendly. Rin couldn't help but smile back. Something about him was just… comforting.

"Sho, I need to talk to you. It's important. You got a minute?"

Toshi was nearly bouncing up and down.

"We're almost home," Sho said after a moments thought. "Let me get Rin back to the apartment, then we'll go out." He turned to her. "That is, if you don't mind entertaining Kei for a while."

"Not at all." She smiled.

Sho made plans to meet Toshi at Happy Pizza in half an hour, leaving ample time to get back to the apartment, let Kei fuss over him, then get out again. The two men parted ways with their normal salute, smiling.

Rin shifted her backpack as she watched Toshi melting away into the crowd. The man's aura was soft, tender, but fierce. Rin knew just from looking at him and listening to his voice that most of the goofiness that he seemed to radiate with every move and smile was nothing more than a barrier against the hard world. Either that, or it was a character flaw. She wasn't completely sure.

Sho took her elbow gently, his eyes moving constantly across the faces in the crowd. Her duffle bag hung across his shoulders limply and he limped only slightly. The mid-afternoon sun shone brightly, a welcome reprieve from the rain that would continue to fall later. Already a fresh storm brewed on the horizon and thunder rumbled gently in the distance. Sho motioned for Rin to ascend the stairs to the apartment before him.

Kei poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard the door open, relief flooding his face as Rin and Sho filed into the living room. Sho closed the door and locked it, smiling when he saw Kei's blonde head duck back into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're home!" he called teasingly after the vampire, pulling the strap of the duffle over his head.

"Shut up, Sho!" Kei yelled, his voice light.

Sho chuckled, handing the bag to Rin.

"He hates when I do that," he said.

"I wonder why," Rin returned, a smile gracing her lips. "Where can I put my stuff?"

"If you trust me, you can lock the stuff in the duffle in the cabinet," Sho said. "I'm sure there's room. And as to your clothes, just stash the bag anywhere. I'm sure Kei has a plan for you."

Rin bit her lip, her fingers playing with the strap of her weapons bag. She'd never not had open access to her things. If they were locked in Sho's room…

Sho read the dilemma in her eyes and smiled.

"I'll show you where the key is and you'll have access to it when you need them."

Rin felt a little better. She nodded.

They went back into Sho's room, Rin dropping her backpack in Kei's room on the way. Sho showed her the small jewelry box on his dresser, told her how to pull the lining aside to reveal a small key, then opened the cabinet for her. After moving a few things around, they cleared a place large enough for her to empty the duffle of the wakizashi and the other small bags. Once everything was carefully tucked in, Sho closed and locked the cabinet, returning the key to its hiding place.

"Thank you, Sho," Rin said quietly, tearing her eyes away from the cabinet and meeting his steady blue gaze. "I really mean it."

Sho gave her another smile.

"I don't mind," he said. "You live here now, for however long it may be, and we want you to feel safe and comfortable."

Rin stared at Sho, trying to find some lie, some trick, but there was none. It had been so long since she'd had anyone to trust that she found herself torn. She looked at Sho, leaning against the wall next to the dresser, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his leather pants. His long-sleeve, painted-on shirt moved across his chest as he breathed. He watched her in return, crystal blue eyes missing nothing beneath his wispy dirty-blonde hair.

"Sho?" she whispered.

"Yah?"

Rin moved quickly, stepping on front of Sho. A moment's hesitation, then she was on her toes, stretching upward, and pressed her lips once and firmly against Sho's, lingering only a few moments. She stepped back, knowing that the blush that spread across Sho's cheeks was mirrored by her own.

"Don't break my trust," she said.

A moment later, she was gone from the room.

Sho waited a while before leaving. Rin was in the kitchen with Kei, laughing as she goaded the man.

"Kei, why don't you let me cook?" she asked, trying to control her laughter.

Kei grumbled, scraping the burnt… whatever it was… into the trashcan.

"I'm capable," he relied, clenching his teeth.

"I see that."

He dropped the skillet into the sink and spun around, a hot retort hovering on his tongue. Yet, when he looked at Rin, his agitation melted away. Her youthful face was split with a smile, a teasing light in her eyes. He sighed.

"So, I'm not capable," he admitted, glancing at Sho, who had stopped in the doorway to watch. "Never have been."

"No, you haven't," So said, moving across to the table.

"Shut up," Kei growled, casting a teasing glance at Sho as he turned back to scrub the mess from the skillet.

Sho smiled, checking the clock.

"Kei, I need to go. Toshi's waiting for me."

He saw the older man's shoulders tense for a moment.

"Alright," Kei said, not turning from the sink. "Don't be long, if you can help it."

"Yah, yah," Sho said, already heading for the door.

Rin followed him.

"Sho?"

He paused, the door open, looking back at her.

"Be careful, huh?"

Sho nodded, smiled, then was gone.

- - -

The sun had been down for two hours before Kei finally called Toshi.

"He left here about four hours ago," Toshi said. "You mean he's not back yet?"

"No, he's not," Kei said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Ah, you know Sho," Toshi told him. "He probably skipped out for a drink or something."

"You're right," Kei agreed. "But do me a favor. Call Shinji, see if he's seen his brother."

"Sure, yah, okay."

Kei hung up the phone, chewing on his thumb. He looked out through the open front door to the figure of Rin sitting on the steps. He knew that she was getting nervous as well. He'd spent the better part of the past few hours talking to her about what had happened the night found her. He didn't question her on the reason for being there, but he did stress the danger they were in now. Kei hoped the she wasn't feeling guilty for it all, but he couldn't tell.

He tasted blood and realized that he'd bitten his thumb a little too hard. After watching the hole seal itself up, Kei shoved his hands into his pockets and moved to the open door.

"Nothing?"

"No," Rin said, turning Kei's cell phone over and over in her hands. "Still no answer."

Kei sighed.

"You sure he took his phone?" Rin asked again, though the hope had long since gone from her voice.

He didn't answer. Rin rubbed her face.

"He's never up and vanished before," Kei said, leaning on the door frame. "He's gone off half-cocked, sure, but he's never just… been gone."

Rin listened quietly, staring out into the street. She'd been with Kei and Sho for less than two weeks, but she felt close enough to them already, especially Sho.

"What do we do?" she said quietly.

Kei opened his mouth to answer her, but the cell phone leapt to life in Rin's hands, causing both of them to jump.

"It's-," Rin began, holding the phone out, eyes wide.

Kei had to work extra hard not to snatch the phone. His hand trembled as he took it from her. The number on the caller ID was most definitely Sho. He flipped the phone open.

"Sho?"

"Kei?" Sho's voice was a hushed whisper.

"Yah. Sho, where are you?"

"Downtown. Oh God, I don't know where they came from."

"What? Sho, what's going on?"

"Kei, I can't get out."

"Sho-,"

"I'm out of bullets. You got to help me."

"I will. Just tell me where you are."

"Downtown. Waterfront. I think it was number forty-six."

"Sho, what-,"

The line went dead. Kei looked at Rin, eyes wide.

"Rin," he choked out.

"What is it?" Rin got to her feet.

"Get your stuff. We've gotta go."

- - -

Twenty minutes later, Kei pulled the car a block down from stall forty-six, an old fish factory set back from the waterfront. Rin adjust the dagger in her left boot, and Kei was suddenly reminded of Sho. It must be the leather pants.

They got out and Kei pocketed the keys. On his hip lay one of the guns that Sho had left loaded. For once, Kei didn't mind.

"Kei?"

He glanced at Rin, watching as she secured her wakizashi to her hip.

"Come on," he said, setting off at a quick pace.

Rin took a moment to settle her jacket over the sword. The leather material brushed around her ankles as she hurried to catch up. They moved up the block wordlessly, stall forty-six looming over them. Rin placed a hand on Kei's arm, stopping him as he reached for the door.

"Kei?"

"What?" he almost growled.

"It's just… nothing."

Kei shook her hand off and pulled the door open. Without a word, they slipped inside.

Rin began to get nervous as the door clicked shut behind her. Her feeling of unease grew as they moved deeper into the building and met no challenge. They neither heard nor saw anyone. She chewed her lip, one hand resting on the hilt of her weapon.

Kei's head swirled with the sound of Sho's voice on the phone. He heard the whispered fear of it echoing in his ears. He moved quickly, perhaps carelessly, further into the building, vaguely aware of Rin's presence.

He paused at another door, one hand on the handle, the other on the butt of the gun. His ears picked up on voices on the other side. A thought tickled at the back of his mind, echoing weakly. He turned the knob slowly, pushing the door open. As light spilled into the small room from the bay, the thought nagging his mind burst into vivid life.

_"Sho _never_ whispers or asks for help."_

Kei and Rin stepped into the bay and came face-to-face with a line of machine guns. They raised their hands.

"Kei!" a sweet sounding female voice called out.

The vampire's eyes swung to the center of the room, growing wide, a chill running down his spine. He KNEW that voice.

"N-Naji," he half whispered.

Kei shook visibly as the owner of the voice stepped into view. The sight of her made him want to fall to his knees and hide his eyes.

"I'm glad you remember me," she purred.

"You haven't changed at all," he managed, bracing his legs to stop their trembling.  
Still as beautiful and deadly as ever, Naji."

Naji laughed, the sound tinkling around the large room. Her nearly black eyes shown with merriment, and a little insanity. Her raven hair fell across her shoulders as she clapped her hands in a child-like manner.

"Oh my pet, of course not! How could I?"

Kei remained silent.

"But I have something for you, my heart," Naji purred, her eyes sparkling. "Something I think you'll rather enjoy."

Naji turned around and motioned. The back half of the bay was suddenly illuminated with light. Beside Kei, Rin gasped sharply. Sho hung limply beneath a steel frame, his bound wrists over his head. There was a twist of fabric between his teeth and his eyes were closed.

"Oh God… Sho…" Kei breathed, taking a step forward.

"I know you'd like my gift, pet," Naji cooed, moving over to Sho's slack body.

Kei and Rin were shepherded along.

"He's a beautiful creature," Naji said, running her fingers lightly down Sho's bear chest, laughing softly when he trembled. "So full of life."

Naji turned flashing eyes on Kei.

"You left me, Kei. How long has it been? Thirteen years? You've changed your hair, but that's all that is different about you." She stroked Sho's neck thoughtfully. "So beautiful. He should be given the chance to be beautiful forever, don't you think?"

"No!" Kei hissed, taking another step forward.

"Kei?" Rin said, confusion in her voice.

Kei ignored her and moved forward again.

"I want to make him mine," Naji said, casting a look of mingles lust and loathing at Kei. "To replace you."

"Naji, no! You can't!" Kei shouted.

"Why not?" Naji hissed, spinning around. "Would you turn him? Hmm? Would you take him as your own? Make him your vampire love?"

Kei heard a strangled gasp and stopped moving, looking back over his shoulder and meeting Rin's stricken gaze.

"K-Kei?" Rin whispered, her eyes hardening. "What is she talking about?"

"Rin-," he began.

"Aha! So the daughter of the great Hunter doesn't know!" Naji shrieked gleefully.

"Know what?" Rin demanded, glaring from Kei to Naji and back. "Kei? What don't I know?"

Naji laughed again, resuming her child-like clapping.

"The daughter of the Watchtower? Oh, wouldn't your father be so proud?"

Kei opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. This was NOT how he intended Rin to find out about him, but he was powerless to stop it now.

"My dear," Naji said, turning to pet Sho again. "Your new found friend there is the very thing that your family hunts. Or, should I say, hunted. Kei is a vampire, darling. Just like me."

Rin stared at Naji, dumbfounded. How could she not have realized? All the signs were there, how did she miss it? She tore her gaze from Naji and Sho, swinging wide eyes about to star at Kei. Anger and betrayal burned in that gaze, making Kei flinch.

"Y-you're… a WHAT?" Rin screamed.

* * *

Who wants a sequel!? LoL Don't worry, there's one under way. (grinz) 


End file.
